One Night
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: JaSam After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, wh
1. Chapter 1

I don't ownJason or SamI WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunatelyI can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

Sam angrily ran out of the PCPD. She couldn't believe it! After her "mother" watched her cry over him, after she tried lying to him, practically stalking him, the only reason he was staying away from her was because they AGREED to it! What was she her mother'sfucking dog!"That's it! I'm not going to stayin a place where I'm controlled, and where I can't follow my heart." She thinks to herself as she unlocksthe door to the lake house and runs upstairs to her room. She getsher suitcases and her duffle bags and put as much cloths in them as she could. She was pissed! How could they do this to her? She was NOT a child and she will NOT be patronized. 

After she got her suitcase and half of her duffle bag filled with cloths sheran intoAlexis' and Ric's room and looked around. "Got ya!"She thought to herself when she saw a big painting on the wall. She took the painting down and was happy to see a safe. She cracked the safe openeasily and took all the cash out except one million. She only left it because of Kristiana and Molly, her sisters. She wanted them to at least have something. After she put the painting back she saw a photo of the girls. They were smiling and she was upset she was leaving them behind they were so precious and a joy to be around and she knew she would think of them everydaybut she knew what she had to do, and what she had to do was leave. 

She alsothought of Sonny and Emily. As much as she wanted to blame them for all this she knew it wasn't their fault, all they did was fall in love. Yes they lied and sneaked around which was wrong and stupid and childish but the fact remains the same. Sonny was still one of her best friends and she will love him as a friend forever. They almost shared a daughter nothing will ever break that bond between them. Emily was her friend someone to talk to when either one of them were upset. They talked,gossiped, talked about how good our men were, and confided in each other. She'd miss that. 

Sam thought of Carly and the boys. Carly and her were never really friends but they would get along when they had to. Even though she never knew it, Sam always wanted to be friends with her, she wanted to have someone to talk to but what thirty year old says to another thirty year old "Want to be my friend?" I mean come on. Michael and Morgan, God she loved those two little boys they were great. They reminded her of why she wanted to be a mother, and Carly did a good job raising them. 

She started to cry when she placed her pictures into her bag. There was one of Emily and her with the boys. There was one of Sonny and her smiling and laughing, one of her with Molly and Kristina, and Alexis, and the one of her and Jason. 

God if there was anyone she would miss it was him. She loved him so much, and she couldn't help but think of something he said to her. 

"I love you enough to walk away." 

"Do you love me enough...to stay?" 

She smiled through her tears at that memory, the bar fight between her and Carly, the day Jason choose her other Carly. She'll never forget that day. As she wiped her tears away she sighed. Now she had to do one last thing. So she finished packing as quickly as she could and ran out of the house and put her things into the car Alexis got her, She just needed it to drive to the airport. She'd leave it there after she got there. She drove to where she needed to be and got out of the car. She knew there was no way she would be able to leave without telling the love of her life...the reason she was leaving goodbye. She knocked on the door. 

Jason opened the door about three seconds later, to be faced to face with his love. The woman that haunted his dreams and filled his heart with love. 

"Sam...what...what are you doing here?" He whispered unable to tare his eyes off her. 

"I'm here, to tell you...I'm leaving." she whispered back trying to ignore the ache and pain in her heart. She still wanted him...so much. She missed being in his arms, his kiss, his touch. 

"What do you mean?" he asks. What? She can't leave, how can he still protect her if she's gone. 

"I'm leaving Port Charles." she simply said looking on the floor. 

"Why?" He had to ask, wishing she would look at him. 

"Because." she starts finally looking at him angrily with tears in her eyes 

"Because I'm done, having decisions made for me,my mother and my love agreeing that you'dstay away from me and she wouldn't put you in jail for Manny's murder. Having my heart trampled on over and over again. I mean I knew when I came here I was worthless, and trash, but I didn't think that the only people I thought was my family would remind me of how low I really am." Tears unable to stop falling and Jason stands there 

"Sam, your not" he starts but she interrupted 

"But you know what's funny? Is that even after everything you did to me. Dumping me like trash, ignoring me, rejecting me, and making me feel like a whore. You are still the man I love, and I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye." She laughed and she did what she has been dying to do for so long, she kissed him. 

He was surprised by the kiss, but kissed back no less. It's been long, too long since they help each other. Hepulled her closer and massaged her tongue with his. He moaned when she pulled back. 

"I'm still leaving, but all I'm asking you is one night, one last time." She whispered panting. 

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes that he loved. And he knew he couldn't deny this, so he didn't say anything just kissed her again, and she took that as a yes. 

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't ownJason or SamI WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunatelyI can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

Thanx so much for the feeback I'm glad u like it so far 

During the night Jason woke up. He almost forgot what happened but then he looked at the beautiful angel sleeping on his chest. He looked at her angelic face and smiled. It'sbeen too long that he could hold her like this, kiss her and claim her his. Which she was, in his mind she will always be his Sam. That's why he didn't regret last night, how could he? But for some reason there was a pain in his heart, was she really leaving? Could he even let her leave after last night? Could she even leave? 

She moved her arms around in waist still asleep. 

He didn't want her to leave of course. He wanted her to stay, with him. He wanted to wake up every morning feeling her arms around him. To see her smile again, like she is now while she dreams. How could he be so stupid, and let her go? He still loved her with all his heart. He put this fingers through her silky hair and whispered "I love you." 

"Jason." she whispered still sleeping 

He knew he couldn't let her go again, he had to make her change her mind and stay, with him. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. 

Jason woke up feeling the cold on the other side of their bed, and he shot out of bed. Was he too late, did she leave. He ran all over the house and couldn't find her. He went back into their room and noticedfour envelopes on his nightstand with the picture of them that was in his desk drawer down stairs.He looked at the envelopes. One had the names Alexis and girls, one had the names Sonny and Emily, one had the name Carly and Michael and Morgan, and the last one had Jason's name. He picked up the one with his name and opened it carefully. 

Dear Jason, 

This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, telling you goodbye. I can't express how much I love you, or how right it felt going to you last night but I'll try my best. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave without seeing you one last time. You were the only one that knew I was leaving, I was just going to pack my bags and leave without a trace, until I knew that if I didn't see you, I would come back, and if I did came back I wouldn't be able to leave you again. 

You were there through everything,Jason. From our baby's that's right OUR baby's death, you gave us a home when you could barley even stand me. Danny, you saved me and him from going to prison, you helped Danny get a lifethat I could never give him. And when he died you were there to help me grieve andyou showed me that even though he wasn't my brother but blood, he will always be my brother by heart.Even though I regret it some what now you helped me find out who my mother was. Truthfully Jason I wish we didn't look, because these 3 mouths without you were killing me inside, I couldn't stand not seeing you everyday and notbeing able to go to the Penthouse, because it's notmy home anymore. It almost killed me always seeing you with Elizabeth, I know she's married but Jase, if you love again her tell her. It's okay to move on. I doubt I ever will, I wouldn't stop comparing him to you and I know no one could compare to you. You are my rock, my protector, my best friend, and the love of my life. I know I'm being selfish and a bitch but I hope you don't mind that I'm keeping the engagement ring you put on my finger. I'm going to keep it there forever because it's a symbol of our love and its a warning that I'm not ready to move on, and I never will be. I better wrap this up before you wake up. Just know that, I will never love anyone...as much as I love you and you will always be the owner of my heart, body and soul. 

LoveAlways Your, 

Samantha McCall-Morgan 

P.S When Alexis comes to you, just give her the letter and tell her to go to hell, and if you wouldn't mind giving Sonny, Em, and Carly my letters as well, thank you I love you goodbye. 

When Jason finished the letter he felt like dying, he was too late, she left. The letter had dry tears on it and he knew it must havehurt her to write it. He couldn't help but think of the words shethought. Did she really think he loved Elizabeth like that again, because he didn't. Shewas his friend and he wont ever love her like that again. 

And all of a sudden a realization came to him that she was really gone, and he snapped. 

He screamed at the top of his lungs, smashed every glass, ripped every paper, tipped overthe coffee table, punched holes into his wall, then broke down and cried. 

"Why!" He screamed crying down on his knees 

"WHY DID SHE LEAVE?" looking up and praying toGod 

"How can Iprotect her?" hewhispered. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

" Mr. Morgan D.A" The bodyguard started but was interrupted by Alexis pushingpasthim and into the Penthouse. 

"Jason haveyou...? My God what did you do? Its a good thing Sam isn't here you could have killed her." she said looking at all the broken glass andripped uppapers everywhere. 

Jason angrily got up and walked towards her 

"Take this, and get out and go to hell. You will never come back here unless you have a warrant."he says in the darkest voice she's ever heard. She takes the letter from him and runs out of his house. 

"Bitch." He whispered his voice tonenever changing. 

He looked at the phone and wondered if he should call someone.Fuck no! I need beer, lots and lots ofbeer. So he went into his kitchen and got lots and lots of beer. 

On the Airplane. 

Sam sat in here seat lifelessly.She didn't want to leave, but if she didn't she was afraid that everything would be like it's been for three mouths, and she couldn't bare if that happened, not after last night. 

Lastnight. God that was one of the best nights in her life. Being with Jason after all that time. It was perfect. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and she just kept staring at it. 

"Here I have a feeling you're gonna need this." The girl next to her said handing her a bottle of water. 

Sam just stared at it for a second but then took it and whispered a quick "Thanks." 

The girl look at her sadly "Are you okay?" she asked 

"No." Sam simply said starting to cry 

"It's okay to cry, trust me I always cry,I'm probably going to cry now because I see you crying." she says and Sam laughs a little 

"Thanks I needed that." Sam whispered 

" Anytime, I'm Lauren by the way, Lauren Beth."Lauren says sticking her hand out to her. 

"Sam, Sam Morgan." Sam saysshaking Lauren's hand. 

"Well what's your name going to be when you getmarried?"she asks seeing the ring on her finger 

"Sam Morgan I already changed it." Sam lied she was going to change her name to Samantha Morgan but she'd have to do it when she got to her destination. 

"Cool, so where is this guy that stole your heart?" 

"Back home, probably still sleeping." she whispered 

"Hey what's wrong?" 

"I ...left him." Sam sobbed 

"Why?" Lauren asked 

"Its a long story." She whispered 

"Well it's going to be a long flight." Lauren said smiling and Sam smiled weakly back 

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Wow thanks you guys so much I didn't know it was that good i thought i wrote it crappy but im glad u like it

Alexis angrily walked into the lake house to be greeted by her husband Ric.

"Hey did Jason tell you where Sam is?" He asked worried that Sam went back to Jason. He wanted Sam for himself and damnit Jason once again got in the way of something that was his.

"No, but he gave him me this!" She said holding up the letter that Jason gave her.

"Did you open it?" he asked

"No I wanted to do it when I got home."

"Well your home now open it!" he said anxiously

She opened the letter and read aloud.

_"Dear Alexis and probably Ric,  
I guess you know by now I'm gone. I know your probably mad at me and truthfully I don't care. I'm leaving by my own free will and I would appreciate if you didn't try and find me, because if you do I will run again and again, so please save us all the effort and leave me be. _

When I found out you were my mother I was angry with you. First that you would abandon me and yet you go around like you're super mom. Second my daughter. Your grandchild. I will never forgive you for that no matter how much time we spent together. I love Kristina so much, but I will never forget the hateful words you said to me before I passed out. And Danny my brother even though he wasn't my brother by blood I will always love him and he will always be my brother and I can't help but blame you for his death. Look, I don't want this to be an angry letter, I just wanted to tell you goodbye.

I love Kristana and Molly so much, they are the best sisters I could ask for. Nicholas is a great cousin and please tell him I'm glad we got to know each other a little. Ric I just have to say you're a little too obvious on what you wanted and everything you wanted was Jason's and will always be Jason's. Mom. I care about you and I'm glad I know who my mother was, even if it was someone I can't stand, but still at least I know I have blood relatives out there.  
I better go I have a few more letters I have to write.

Love,  
Sam

P.S. Don't even think about blaming this on Jason, I went to him and he wanted me to stay. If you do ANYTHING to him nothing will be in his way to stop you now. And you can't blackmail him anymore. Bye mother it's been hell." Alexis read getting upset and angry

"Why would she say such things?" She says

"I don't know." Ric whispered remembering what Sam said. She knew he wanted her, but he was angry when she said she will always be Jason's. Everything was Jason's.

Jason's room was as dark as night, still broken up with glass everywhere.Beer bottles all over the place. Jason grabbed another bottle and chugged it down, trying to ease the numbness of the love of his life leaving. He slumped upstairs into his bedroom, where they made love. He remembered how good it felt like to hold her in his arms again and kiss like he's wanted to do for mouths. He looked at their picture and stared at her. She was so drunk in that picture, almost as drunk as he was now. He laughed bitterly at that thought . He heard the door open and Carly scream.

"Jason, Oh my God JASON!" Carly screamed running upstairs into his room

"Jason what's going on?" Carly asked worried about her best friend

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He asked his tongue practically hanging out

"Are you drunk?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah so what?" he asked lying on his bed holding the pillow where she slept.

"So, what's wrong with you!" She screamed at him

"SAM LEFT OKAY! She's gone." He started out screaming but then whispered at the end

"Why?" she asked softly looking at her best friend. Sam was Jason's world for over two years, and he was her's. She knew how much them being apart killed them.

Jason started to cry and ignored her question, clutching the pillow as if he were holding Sam.

"Jason, this is not the answer. Sam would not want you to be drinking this much and hurting yourself." Carly says trying to reason with him. She touches his cheek but he pulls away harshly.

"Don't touch me." he hisses at her and looks at her angrily

"What is going on Jason why did she leave you?"

Jason just started at her and grabbed one of two letters on his nightstand

"Here she wrote one for you too." he whispered and handed her, her letter. Carly takes it from him and wonders why she would write one for her. She looked at the letter and noticed it said Carly, Michael and Morgan. Sam like Michael, and she knew Michael like Sam. He would always say what a cool friend she was and how Jason looked happier with her.

"Read it!" Jason ordered and Carly knew better then to yell at him so she opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Carly, Michael and Morgan,  
First off I know Carly, you're probably wondering why I'm writing you but I felt like I had to.  
I know me and you were never friends, I mean how could we be? I slept with your husband and got pregnant, then moved in with your best friend.And I know you always hated the fact Jason and me got together but I admire the fact that you care so much for Jason to protect him as much as he protects you. _

I never told you this, but I always wished we could have been friends. I always thought what a strong person you were, and when you were still sick you tried to save Jason in the train wreck. You protect you sons and also the father of them. And I know you are going to do it anyway I hope you will watch out for Jason for me. And not to fight him if he decides to move on with Elizabeth.

And if you wouldn't mind would you please tell Michael and Morgan goodbye for me? And tell them I'll miss and them and think about them. They are one of the reasons I want to be a mother. To have such great kids like you do, but it was you and Sonny who raised them that way and you did a great job.

So this is our long goodbye. I am really sorry for the pain I may have caused you, and your family. Like I said it was my own fault we never got along and I really wished we could have. Now I better go before Jason wakes up. I hope he's going to be okay. I love him more then life and I wish none of these past mouths have happened. Please take care of him for me and give your boys a hug.

Love your friend (I wished)  
Sam" Carly read and had tears in her eyes. She didn't know Sam felt that way about her, or her kids.  
"Jason..." she started but he stopped her

"Don't even say it! What now that you know how she felt you like her now! Well stop because I knew she liked you and wanted to get along with you. She wanted to be your friend and you tried to pay her to leave me!" he screamed at her and she regretted doing that now.

"Yeah okay I knew she was good for you, I tried to get you to talk to her if you forgot! You were happy with her, happier then you ever were with Courtney." remembering to mental note the fact she said she had to go before he woke up

"I know that! But she's gone now!"

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE!" She screams at him

" What do you mean?" he asked starting to calm down

"Find her, show her how much you love her and miss her, and that you will never move on, because she is your true love." She says and he starts to relax

"Thank you Carly." He says and she smiles at him

"Can you give Sonny his letter please and tell him after to give it to Emily." He says pointing that the last envelop on his night stand.

"Sure." She says picking up the letter and putting it in her purse

"Thanks." he whispers and lays down on his bed in a ball.

"Get some rest, I'm going to call Max to help me clean this mess up." She says and he didn't hear her. He was trapped into the memories

She left the room and cried for her best friend and the friend she never had

Sam lied on her bed. Her tear steamed face, and her chattering teeth made her look like hell.

Lauren offered her, her guest room after Sam finish telling her about why she left. Lauren felt awful, they really seemed to love each other and she wished she could help out her new found friend.

Lauren knocked softly on the door and saw Sam. She look like she just died.

"Sam honey you have to eat something." She said putting a tray of food by her

"Thanks Laur, but I just really want to" she started

"Want to what? Cry? Starve yourself? Because crying I can understand, actually I'm all for crying but I will not let you hurt yourself. You will at least have something in your stomach." She says firmly and Sam had no energy to fight back. So she sat up and nibbled on some toast.

"You should call him." Lauren says and Sam looks up at her with tears already forming in her eyes as she mentioned his name.

"I can't." She whispered and Lauren got up

"You can do anything...for love." she said and walked out the door, leaving Sam to think about what Lauren said.

TBC

(sorry if that chapter sucked)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks for the feedback Much love to you guys Oh and I'm sorry for the people who aren't a fan of max and carly (if there is anyone who could resist him lol) but i wanted to have a scene with them

A knock on the door signaled Carly to get up from off the floor and dry her tears. It was probably Max. She opened the door to see Max's smiling face with a broom in one hand and a bucket in the other. When he saw her face his smile faded.

"Mrs. C. are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'm okay I just...I'm just worried about Jason." She said happy to know at least someone just cares about her. Max was a good friend.

"Why what happened, he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked getting all protective of her.

She smiled weakly at his protective act. "No he's upstairs, Sam left." she said looking down fearing for more tears to fall down

"She left? Why?" He asked upset that Sam left, he liked her she was so nice and she made Jason happy.

"I don't really know but she left some letters." She said holding up the one Sam wrote for her.

"Did she say something to upset you?"

"No she just said some things that made me regret being a bitch to her."

"You were just protecting your family." He says giving her a hug.

"Thanks Max I really needed that." She whispered still in his embrace

"Now worries Mrs. C." He whispers kissing the top of her head, and lets go of her. He didn't want her to know how he felt about her.

"Listen why don't you go to sleep in the guest room or somewhere, I'll clean all this up." He says and she smiles at him

"Thank you Max, your a great friend." Carly says giving him a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at him again before going to the guest room. Max watches her go up and when she's out of his sight he touches his cheek where she pressed her soft lips on and smiled. At least she thought of him as a friend. And with that he started to clean up the mess.

Jason lied on the bed lifelessly Sam's voice in his head. Two years of her loving words catching up with him.

" When you have someone who cares, someone who wants to help, normally, you open up, jason."

And he did open up to someone, it was her, it was always her.

He remembered the day where he knew he was obvious of his feelings for Sam

_"Jason: You know, Sam, I think I talk more with you than I ever have in my entire life.  
Sam: Good. Because I like listening to you."_

It was true he never talked to anyone as much as he talked to her and it was so peaceful talking to someone and not having her judge him.

_"sam: ... Come on, I'll be quiet.  
Jason: But you're never quiet."_

He laughed thinking about that day, she was so drunk and was still trying to seduce him.

_"Sam: You need to wake up, ok, and you just have to tell me that you're going to live through this. The doctors are going to figure out what's wrong with you. It's just going to take some time. And you know how I hate to wait, so just wake up, ok? I never thought I could trust someone until I met you. You showed me how. And I'm a better person because of you. You know, I finally feel safe, like I can have a real life. Jason, I want to be with you forever. So don't quit on me. Please? Please wake up. "_

He never told her he heard her. It kind of past him mind when he lost his entire memory then had his ex-girlfriend's experimental drug then had brain surgery.

_"Sam:You are so many things to so many people. You are a father, a friend, a brother, a protector.  
Jason: What about to you?  
Sam: You're everything to me. no one can ever replace you."_

and she was everything to him no one will ever be able to replace her.

The more he thought about her the fast the memories pulled him.

_"Sam: Yeah. You may not remember this about me, but I'm a survivor, you know? Some times are better than others but I always manage to be ok."_

"Sam: Ok, I don't know if you remember this about me, but I do hate to wake up alone."

"Sam: No, I didn't -- I did not give anything up. And I've got danny and I've got you, and besides that, nothing else really matters. I love you. And I'm happy with you wherever we are."

"Sam: All of my life I have been chasing for something that was so out of reach. And then I found you. It was you. Yes. Yes, I will marry you."\

"Sam: I've known perfect, perfect love. I can't complain."  
"Sam: You love me I know you do"

"Sam: Did ever even love me?"

"Sam: How can you love me and do this to me? Was I misinterpreting your feelings for -- for pity? You felt an obligation to take care of me for sonny. Was it never anything more than that?"

He felt trouble for pain he cause his Sam, she tried so hard to just talk to him and he pushed her away so far. But she kept trying, because she thought she could get through to him, and she did but he never told her that. Now he wont get the chance. Unless he finds her, unless he finds out where she is and pour out his soul to her. He has to get her to come back, he'll die if he never sees that smiling face of his true love, her arms wrapped around him protectively when he was about to leave on a job, her soft lips on his.He cried thinking he may never have that again. But he wont let that happen.

He slowly gets out of bed and goes down stairs to see Max cleaning up, he looks up to see who woken up.

"Mr. Morgan, I was just cleaning up I'll be done soon." he says quickly afraid he'll snap at him.

"Thanks Max." he says his voice all scratchy and Max gives him a half smile.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" Jason asked

"Anything. What do you need?"

"We need to find Sam." he says determined and Max smiles happy to help Jason with that.

"Well Ms. Morgan here's you license and make sure you get it renewed." A bright perky woman told Sam giving her, her new license.

"Thanks." She whispered taking it from her hand and putting it in her purse. It was now official she was Ms. Samantha Morgan and she was happy to have Jason's last name. It would remind her of him, not that everything didn't remind her of him.

She took a walk around her new home, it was different from Port Charles but she would get used to it. LA was louder, dirtier, lighter, and more crowded. As she was walking she bumped into someone, and knocked him over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Sam asked holding her hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks." He said taking her hand and getting up.

Sam gave him a half smile and folded her arms across her chest.

"So I would normally ask you out by I see the ring on your finger." he said pretending to be disappointed

"Yeah so don't even try." she said getting a little upset.

"Hey I'm just joking anyway, chill. But I just wanted to say the guy your crazy for...don't let go." he said and ran off leaving Sam to think about what he said and also what Lauren said this morning.

The man walked into a dark alley and opened his phone.

"Hey it's me, I did what you asked, she looked like she's about to cry." he says sorry he said anything

"Thanks now remember it's up to you and me to make sure she at least calls this guy." Lauren says smirking on the other end of the phone. She was going to help Sam even if it killed her.

"Yeah I know I just feel bad, your lucky II like you or else I wouldn't even help you." he said

"Of course you like me I'm you cousin." she says smiling "Now I got to go before she comes home see you soon." she said before hanging up and he sighed and shook his head.

Sam walked down the pier that reminded her of the pier at home. She looked at the water and heard Jason's voice inside her head.

_"Jason: You want to know if I loved you? When you were pregnant, I wanted to be a father to your child. And after the baby died, I asked you to stay with me. When you were in the hospital dying, I was by your side, willing you to live because you mean everything to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I always will. " _

Jason always did have a way with words when he wanted to say something, even though it broke her heart when he broke up with her he would still have that look in his eyes, that look that showed he still loved her. He would always love her, even if he moved on with Elizabeth. She sadly thought about them getting back together and it broke her heart. She cried softly looking at the water and wishing Jason was here with her with his arms wrapped around her and him kissing her neck softly. She could have sworn she saw his face in the water, telling her he loves her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks for the feedback Much love to you guys Oh and I'm sorry for the people who aren't a fan of max and carly (if there is anyone who could resist him lol) but i want to have a couple scenes with them

Jason ran downstairs with his duffle bag in his hand and walked over to Max and Stan where they were looking for Sam.

"Hey did you find anything?" He asked impatiently

"Jason, as far as anyone besides us knows Sam's still in Port Charles. The flights today don't have any record or Sam going on a plane nor do trains, or any other form of transportation." Stan says getting a little frustrated that he couldn't find her

"So does that mean she hid her tracks?" He asked getting upset that Sam knew how to do that, she was smarter then a lot of the mobsters he worked with, not Max or Stan but a lot of others.

"Looks like it.All I can tell you is she either paid the flight attendants to erase her record on the plane or she changed her name."

"Great." Jason muttered under his breath, but he would still search he had to bring her home.

Max looked at his boss upset and concerned

"Jason, you know Sam in the back of your mind you know where she is." Max said putting his hand and his shoulder in a none gay way but in a friends way.

Jason looked at him and thought for a minute and he got it!

"I got it!" he said getting a little happier

"Where is she?" He asked

"I don't know exactly but Sam would always tell me when she was running cons the big cities where the best to hide, and she loved it there, even though she like how quiet Port Charles is." He says remembering her sweet voice saying that and how was she was upset thinking about when she ran cons.

"Great so all we have to do is check like every big city in the US." Stan said a little sarcastically but Jason ignored him and took it seriously

"Yeah starting with New York City even though I doubt she's there, I mean that's not TOO far away and I know Sam better then that." Jason says getting his bag and walking to the door.

"Stan I have something I want you to do." he says

"What is it?" he asked getting his computer out thinking its another job.

"I want you to take however long I take to find Sam off, spent time with your mother, she's...not a typical mom." he says smirking to himself thinking about it.

"Are you sure boss?" Stan asks

"Yeah, and Max take care of Carly and Sonny for me." He says

"Like hell." they hear and they all turn their heads to see Carly with two duffle bags and Milo with her.

"Me and Max are going with you, Milo packed your things Max." She said winking at him and Max smiled

"Are you sure you want to do this, I don't know how long this is going to take."Jason asks making sure she wants to do this

"Yeah, defiantly I owe it you, and I owe it to Sam." She says softly and Jason gives her a hug

"Thanks." he whispers and she nods

"But why are you making Max go?" he asks after thinking about it.

"Because...I'll have someone to talk to while you look for her, and what better person to keep us company but my second favorite body guard and friend Max." she says wrapping her arm around Max's shoulder and Milo's smirking at him as he tries not to blush

"Alright...lets go you two." he says smirking at Max. He knows he's loved Carly forever but it was impossible at the time, but now its not and Jason thinks it would be good for them.

"K lets go." Carly says full of energy

"Thanks Milo." She says as he hand her, her bag and hands Max his."

Milo smiles at them and then whispers in Max's ear

"GO FOR IT!" before walking away

Sam looks cautiously at the phone, should she call him? She didn't think she should but her heart was urging her to. She picked up the phone and dialed the house. There was no answer, so she hung up the phone. She could just call his cell but what if he was doing business she didn't want to interrupt that. But she heard that guy's voice as well as Lauren's in her head. So she picked up the phone again and dialed his cell.

After two rings he answered.

"Look you must have the wrong number because I don't know this number." He says all out of breath and he sounded like he was panting before she could say anything she heard a woman's laugh in the back round she couldn't recognize it but she knew how it was.

"Okay take care however this is." He said laughing with the girl still out of breath. and She hung up the phone.

She knew it, he's moved on with Elizabeth. Part of her felt like her heart was ripping into two, but in her mind she knew it was going to happen. So again she lied on her bed and sobbed the memories filling her head until she passed out.

Carly laughed at Jason.

"Hey it's not my fault don't even look at me." she said

"It's so your fault it was your dumb bag I tripped over." he said also laughing at her

"You sound all out of breath it was that big of a fall." she said still laughing but Jason stopped

"I'm just a little tired." He whispered and Max and Carly remained silent

"Why don't we get something to eat before we head to NYC?" she asked softly

"No...I just got to find her." He said softly and she nodded and looked at Max who looked just as upset and they walk away.

TBC

I'm sry that was so short I promise the next update will be longer


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

Thanks for the feedback Much love to you guys Oh and I'm sorry for the people who aren't a fan of max and carly (if there is anyone who could resist him lol) but i want to have a couple scenes with them 

It's been a mouth since Jason Carly and Max left to look for Sam, and everyday Jason got more and more impatient. He hardly slept, barley ate and never really spoke to Carly or Max. He had to find Sam, or he'd fall even more apart. 

They search almost every big city in the US and now they were on their way to Los Angelus California. 

"Jase I know we have been through this everyday for a mouth but are you sure we are going to find her?" Carly ask worried about Jason. He looked terrible and he lost the spark in his eyes that made him her best friend. 

"I have to." He whispered looking on the ground then he looked up at Max. His eyes were all red and his skin was pale. 

"You ask around the town, ask local restaurants." He order Max and he nodded and looked at Carly who smiled at him. Him and Carly have gotten close during the past mouth. They talked about everyone and everything. Carly told Max that she didn't love Jax anymore and will never love Sonny like that again. And Max told her that he's really never been in a serious relationship and didn't think he deserved love, which Carly immediately denied saying he was one of the greatest men she's ever met. He was glad Carly liked him as a friend and not just Sonny's bodyguard. 

"Carly you look at local bars ask around show everyone their picture just ask around." He ordered her and she nodded then gave him a light hug 

"Don't worry we'll find her." she whispered then gave Max a hug as well 

"See you guys tonight." She said as she walked around the big city of LA. 

"See ya." Max said as he went his separate ways and Jason remained silent as we watched the only people who kept him company for a mouth. 

He had to find her. He had to. She's been gone a mouth and he's already dead inside. Dead to every one and everything. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He saw he smiling, saw her laughing, saw her crying. Every time he ate something it tastes like dust, so he barley ate. Nothing felt right, and he knew to wouldn't until he found her, found her and brought her where she belongs...with him. 

Carly walked into the local bar called "Rob's" and looked around. The men looked like the same dirty drunks she's seen a hundred times. The women looked liked skanks who were just looking for a lay and the bartender...the bartender looked normal. It was an average woman with long thin straight hair, skinny, and she looked friendly. Carly knew if she was going to ask anyone where Sam was in this bar it was her. 

She walked towards the bar and waited until she came to her. But instead a man came to her. He reminded her so much of Coleman. 

"Hey pussycat can I get you a drink?" he asked putting his hand on her thigh. She looked at him with anger in her eyes and pushed his hand off her. 

"No back off, I have a boyfriend." she says and Max's face popped into her head and she didn't know why. He was just her friend, or was he? 

"What's his name?" He challenged her 

"Sonny Corinthous." she says knowing he'd back off 

"Your Carly Corinthous?" he asked wide eyed 

"Yeah I am now beat it." she said and he left 

"Sorry about him, he hits on anyone with boobs." The bartender said surprising Carly and she laughed a little 

"Yeah he looks like the type." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but did you say your name was Carly Corinthous?" the woman asked 

"Yeah why?" Carly asked 

"Oh nothing its just my friend mentioned you, Oh I'm sorry my names Lauren Beth." Lauren said and Carly nodded and thought for a minute before digging into her purse for the picture of Sam she had. 

"This wouldn't be the woman by any chance would it?" Carly asked her showing her the picture. 

"Why?" 

"Because I have been looking for her, for a mouth!" Carly said getting a little angry this woman wouldn't answer her question 

"That's Sam Morgan, my best friend." Lauren said and Carly's eyes shot up 

"Morgan? Did you just say Sam Morgan?" Carly asked thinking how stupid they were of course she would change her last name to Morgan it made perfect sense 

"Yeah. Why are you looking for her?" 

"The love of her life as been looking for her, since she left! Where is she?" Carly asked 

"You mean Jason Morgan don't you?" Lauren asked ignoring her question 

"Yes, did Sam say anything about him?" Knowing she did 

"Yeah she did and you tell Jason he wasted his time. Why doesn't he go back to his Elizabeth!" Lauren said harshly 

"What are you talking about? Jason hasn't been with Elizabeth for almost six years!" Carly screamed at her getting up from her chair 

"That's not what Sam heard,she called him two days after she left and he was in the middle have having sex! She heard them both panting and laughing, when she told me that I regreted making Sam calling him in the first place!" 

Carly thought for a minute, two days after she left. That was the day they left for NYC. The call! Carly realized 

"Sam was the unknown call he got. He was out of breath because he tripped my bags. I was the one laughing and so was my best friend Max. We were laughing because he made a funny face trying to cover up his toe hurt. Jason doesn't love Elizabeth like that, he loves Sam! here you want to see what he looks like now. I took this picture yesterday when he was deep in though, thinking about her!" She said taking out her phone and showing him the person her best friend looked like now. 

"He looks like shit." Lauren said still unsure whether to tell her or not. 

"Yeah, he's been like that for a mouth! Please tell me where she is I just want to talk to her first without Jason please!" Carly begged 

Defeated Lauren wrote down her address and gave it to her. "She lives with me. Now you are going to learn something's about Sam that may surprise you. She's worse then Jason. She locks herself in her room and cries. I can't get her to eat some days. Please help her, I tried but after she called his cell she closed up. I can't help her only you guys can, her family." Lauren said and Carly knew she cared about Sam 

"Thank you." Carly whispered before walking out of the bar. She finally found her. Now they just had to talk to her about this misunderstanding. 

She got her cell phone and dialed Max. 

"Hello?" He said 

"We got her, meet me at the hotel, don't call Jason." She said and hung up Max had to help her with this then she's call Jase 

Meanwhile Jason was looking at stores and on the streets trying to find a lead. While he was looking on the ground he bumped into someone. 

"Hey sorry dude." He said 

"That's okay, oh wait have you seen this woman?" Jason asked him showing him the picture of him and Sam. 

"No, but I heard of her." He said which made Jason have some hope 

"From who?" he asked quickly 

"From my friend Tom, he's in there if you want to talk to him, or show you." He offered and Jason nodded 

"Thanks." He muttered 

"Oh and dude, whatever happened with you and this chick, hope it works out." He says and points to Tom 

"That's him, take it easy." He said before leaving 

Jason walked over to him and tapped him 

"Your name Tom?" Jason asked and Tom turned around and looked at him. 

"Yeah why you asking?" 

"I heard you know where this woman I NEED to find her." He said and showed him Sam's picture 

"Oh that's Lauren's friend. Let me guess your the one who stole her heart and she left right?" Tom asked 

"Yeah now where is she?" Jason asked 

"Her's her address she lives with my cousin. Look just take it easy with her please, Laur told me she's been sick lately and all pale and shit, and she refuses to go to the hospital." Tom informs him and Jason nods 

"Thanks man, I've been looking for her for a mouth." 

"Well then I'm sure she's worth it then." 

"She is." Jason says before leaving 

He takes his cell out and calls Carly. 

"Hey I found her I'm going to see her now." He says 

"Jase no wait!" Carly says before he hangs up 

"I'm done waiting." he says and hangs up the phone 

He was going to see the love of his life...NOW. 

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks for the feedback Much love to you guys Oh and I'm sorry for the people who aren't a fan of max and carly (if there is anyone who could resist him lol) but i want to have a couple scenes with them

Carly looked at Max in horror when she hung up the phone with Jason. Jason wasn't get the happiest reuniting with Sam if she thinks he moved on and slept with Elizabeth!

"Max we got to go now!" She says to Max

"Why what's going on!" Max asked worried

"Jason found Sam and we have to get to her before he does!"

"Why? Carly what aren't you telling me?" Max asked quick at first but then asked softly he knew her and he knew there was more to why Jason can't see Sam.

"Do you remember when we first were going to New York and Jason tripped over my bags and then someone called him, well that someone was Sam and she thinks that Jason was panting when he was on the phone and thinks she heard him and Elizabeth having sex and now Jason is on his way to her when he doesn't know anything about it!" Carly explained quickly her hands flying everywhere which caused Max to laugh

"Why are you laughing at me? This is serious!" She said

"I know it's just your so cute when you ramble." Max said laughing again causing her to laugh too

"I like it when you laugh" He confessed and Carly looked at him. He really was something special and made her feel special. She leaned in slowly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

"Thank you." She whispered

"For what?" Max asked still shocked that she kissed him he has been waiting so long for her to do that and she did not when he expected, well he never expected it to happen.

"For making me feel worth someone." She said and smiled at him which he smiled back. He gave her a tight hug

"We have to find Jason and Sam." Carly explained and Max nodded and they went over to find their friends.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jason knocked on the door of the address Tom gave him. He stopped by the store and got her saltines since he said she's been sick lately.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam lied on her bed holding her pillow to her chest just starting at the wall. Jason's face haunted her mind and whether she admitted or not she still loved him so much. She should hate him for moving on so fast but she knew that it would happen sooner or later. And now with recent news everything is just so screwed up.

She wipes her tear streaked face, then all of a sudden heard the door bell ring. It was probably Tom or someone here for Lauren or to see if she's feeling better. She got up slowly and walked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, only to be faced with the love of her life.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked wide eyed at the sight infront of her. It was Jason. He looked sick like he was going to pass out and die right there. His eyes were all red, but you could still see the bright blue in them. His skin was all white and clammy.

"Jason." She whispered unable to say anything else. Why was he here? What could he possibly want here?

Jason was silent. He was happy just looking at her, but her skin was as white as his, her face was all red and tear stroked face, her hair was all messy, and she looked like she lost weight. Just hearing her say his name brought him so much relief

"Sam." He whispered back and tried to step closer to her but she stepped back, which left him confused.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered cursing the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Jason was really confused. She seemed afraid of him or worried and that worried him because she seemed so closed off. Why did she think he was here? Did she honesty think he wouldn't look for her?

"You. It's always been you Sam." Jason whispers

Sam almost backed down but the sound of his voice when he was with Elizabeth flashed into her mind and she held her ground, well she stood as strong as she could with Jason.

"I bet you say that to Elizabeth too." She says angrily and with sadness and jealously

That made Jason even more confused.

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know! The day I leave you went running to her! I HEARD YOU!" Sam screamed at him tears falls down her face.

"Sam, your wrong I have been looking for you for a mouth. I would never move on, YOU Sam are the only one I love." He says softly again trying to reach out to her but she again steps back.

"I want to believe you I do, but I heard you myself. I CALLED YOU! You were in the middle of it damnit don't lie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before wincing in pain and falling to the ground.

"SAM!" Jason screams and runs to her to make sure she's okay. He grabs his cell phone and dials 911.

"Sam everything's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere." He whispers and kisses the top of her head that was now drenched in sweat.

"Jason." Sam whispers still in pain

"What? What is it?" He asked worried

" Our...our." She says but passes out before she could finish.

"Oh my God what happened?" Jason hears Carly asks, and he sees her and Max run towards them.

"She was screaming at me and she passed out." Jason said still confused about the whole thing. He hasn't even seen Elizabeth for over a mouth.

"Jason, you don't know the whole story to this I do but right now we have to take her to the hospital." Carly said looking at Max

"Can you pick her up and bring her to the couch?"

"No, I'll do it!" Jason says picking Sam up and holding her tight. After a mouth here she was, she still had the engagement ring on her hand like she said she would. She was so beautiful. Her hair still felt silky, her eyes were still the chocolate brown that looked into his soul. She was everything and so much more.

He heard the ambulance car pull up to the house but he felt no urge to move.

"Sir you're gonna need to back up if you want us to help her." One of the Doctors said and Jason moved out of their way.

"What happened?" one of them asked

"We were yelling at each other, and she screamed at me. Then before I knew it she was wincing then she fell to the ground and passed out." Jason whispered. It was all his fault his angel got mad, even if he didn't know all the details it was still his fault.

"We'll take good care of her. Do you want to ride in the ambulance car with us?" The woman doctor asked softly

"Thank you." He said and she nodded

Jason looked at Carly and Max.

"Can you meet us there?"

"Sure. Come on Max lets go." She said walking over to Jason and giving him a light hug

"She'll be okay." She whispered

"I hope so." He whispers back and she gives him a weak smile before her and Max get into their car and drive to the hospital.

"Do you she's okay?" Max asked

"I hope so." She repeats Jason's words looking at them get Sam into the car and Jason following close behind her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

Thanks for the feedback Much love to you guys Oh and I'm sorry for the people who aren't a fan of max and carly (if there is anyone who could resist him lol) but i want to have a couple scenes with them 

When they brought Sam into the hospital Jason was close by her side holding her hand the whole way. He couldn't hear the doctors words, or see anyone's faces, all he saw was her. She looked so peaceful sleeping, unlike how she was when he saw her. He just didn't get it, why would she think he cheated on her? He knew she was upset about him always spending time with Elizabeth and he knew she thought he still loved her from her letter, but she knew he would never actually do that, didn't she? He would never love anyone as much as he loved Sam, he was nothing without her. And what was she talking about when she says she called him? When did she call him? 

"Sir, sir! Did you hear me." The doctor says snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just in shock." He whispered and the doctor looked him sympathetically 

"It's okay, I can tell you really care about her. But as I was saying Ms. Morgan is very weak, she looks like she hasn't been eating, and with all the stress her body just shut down, and with...um all the stress was not good for her body." The woman doctor said shifting uncomfortably and Jason nodded 

"When do you think she'll wake up?" He asked nervously. It was all his fault how could he do such a thing to her? 

"It's hard to say, but it shouldn't be too long, we're filling her up with antibodies and some liquid food. I know it's not the best tasting thing but that's all we can do until she wakes up." The doctor explains and Jason nods again. 

"Thank you...Can I sit with her?" 

"Sure." She says getting up but before she leaves she turns back to face him and she smiles. 

"Talk to her, tell her what she has to come back to." 

Jason smiles weakly and watches as she walked away. He slowly walked into Sam's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. He picked up her hand and held it for his dear life. He was still confused about her calling him, and what she said to him, but what tore his heart up was that it was his fault she was so weak. He broke her heart and part of him didn't even know how but he knew in his heart he was to blame for it all, her passing out, her screaming at him. What he deserved was to be kicked in the face for all the pain he caused Sam. He broke up with her after she had brain surgery! Then he tried to give her some support and she thought he was trying to pay her to get out of his life. Then every time she tried to explain or get a word in he completely dismissed her! How could she even look at him after all that? 

He looks at her pale face and strokes his thump on her cheek. 

"Sam I know I have been less then worthy of you. I know I was wrong to break up with you, and avoid you and all of the other horrible things to you, but know I only did it because I thought I was keeping you safe. I thought if I pushed you away far enough I would get you to hate me, and you'd be able to move on with someone who deserved you. I never thought I deserved you. When you were pregnant and you moved in at first I thought you were just this feisty woman who had a lot of baggage and you were but when I found out about what you did for Danny I admired you so much for that, and when you had a chance to break Carly and Sonny's marriage you tried to leave and I stopped you. You are the most selfless woman I have ever met. I remember when you told me you were jealous of Courtney and you told me you didn't think you were beautiful, and I was shocked because I didn't understand how you could possibly think you're not beautiful. You are Sam. You're the most beautiful woman, inside and out. Your beauty blinds me because I don't get why you would waste your time with me. You'd probably laugh at how much I'm talking right now, but I always felt comfortable to talk to you, about anything. And I promise you this Sam, when you wake you I'll talk to you as much as you want, and I'll try to make things better again. I lost you more then once and I search for you for over a mouth and I'm not giving up on you...I love you more then life itself." Jason whispered he ran his fingers through her silky brown hair, and kissed her fore head. He sobbed loudly. It was all his fault his mind kept telling him. 

"Jason." He turned his head to see a crying Max and Carly. 

"I'm so sorry." Carly said as she walked into the room and hugged him tight. 

"She'll pull through this, she's a fighter, and I know she has a lot to fight for." Max said to him and Jason nodded gratefully 

"I called Lauren, she said she'd be here as soon as she got off from work." Carly says wiping her tears from her eyes 

"Who's Lauren?" Jason asks confused yet again and Carly looks at him. 

"Jason there are things you have to know. First off is Sam called you." Carly said and she didn't see the surprised look on his face. 

"I know she told me but how do you know? She thinks I slept with Elizabeth!" He said 

"I know. Remember when we were leaving for New York City and you tripped over my bags, then you got that call and you didn't know who it was?" Carly said and she knew she getting through to him because he looked like everything was started to make sense . 

"What did I do?" He asked himself 

"Jason you can not blame yourself for this, you didn't know that person on other other end was Sam, you didn't know she thought you were sleeping with Liz, and it is NOT your fault that her bitch of a mother black mailed you into staying away from her! NONE of this is your fault!" Carly says 

"She's right Jason."Max says 

"I can't help it. She's everything to me and I let her break." He whispered and Carly didn't know what to do. 

"Why don't you go and get something to eat I'll stay with her and want to talk to her anyway." She says and Jason looks over at Sam's sleeping form before nodding and kissing her cheek before him and Max walk out the room. 

Carly takes Jason's seat and holds onto Sam's hand as well. 

"Hey Sam, Oh God this is harder then I thought it was going to be. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the pain I ever cost you. It was not your fault you got pregnant when me and Sonny were apart and I'm sorry I blamed you for every bad thing that ever happened in Port Charles. I called you names that were mean and cruel and I'm sorry. After you lost your baby I knew Jason was falling for you I saw it in his eyes when he was by your bedside and when he held your hand. I knew it and I didn't want to think about it because I wanted my best friends to be together like it was. That's why I interrupted so many times when I knew I didn't need to. I tried to pay you to leave him because I was jealous. Jealous because you were able to fill in the place in Jason's heart that I could never fill in. You make him happier then anyone. I finally realize that now. So please, come back to us so you can make him happy again. He's been miserable since you left and me and Max have been trying to get him to open up but we're not YOU. No one could ever replace you in his heart. Not me not Max, not Emily, not Sonny, NOT ELIZABTH! You Sam you make Jason's world a little warmer. So come back to him and us. I want us to have a chance to be friends. Please Sam Fight! I know you have so much strength prove it to us!" Carly said and just continued to hold her hand and watch her until Jase and Max got back. 

TBC 

Sry for all the sappy speaches! 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks u guys for the great feedback its very helpful and its nice everyone likes my story much love to you guys.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dream Sequence)

Sam woke up in a field of the most beautiful wildflowers. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was safe here. She got up and noticed she was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress and her hair was curly and in a messy bun with a flower on her right ear. She walked around trying to find anyone.

"Jason?" I called hoping he was there with her. She looked around for what seemed like forever. when she heard something that sounded like a waterfall. Carious she ran to the waterfall and was in awe of it's beauty.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Sam heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a beautiful teenage girl. She had the dark brown hair, fare skin, and the bluest eyes that reminded her so much of Jason's. She was wearing a pale blue long dress similar to the one she was wearing. and her hair was long and straight but she had a white flower on her left ear.

"Yeah it is." Sam whispered to the girl confused at who the girl was.

"Who am I?" The girl asked before Sam could get a word out.

"I'm you. I'm your heart. I'm your future. I'm everything you ever wanted. I'm the daughter in your heart that you wish to share with Jason. I'm the daughter your carrying right this second." The little girl says putting her hand on Sam's stomach. Tears were streaming down Sam's face as she held her daughters hand.

"My baby." She whispers and holds her tight.

"Hi mom." She says and it warms Sam's heart to hear those words. She releases her from her tight embrace, and looks into her eyes. The girl wipes away her mother's tears and smiles.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat in the cafeteria with Max, waiting impatiently for him to just run back upstairs and sit with Sam. He just had to be with her.

"Jason, she's fine. If she woke up Carly would have came down here running." Max said worried about his friend.

"I know I just want to get back up there." Jason explained

"I know." Max said

" I never got a chance to thank you. You know for coming with me and Carly. I know Carly really cares about you." Jason says and Max knows it must be hard for him to say something like that.

"It's no problem boss. I care about you, and I care about Sam, and I care about Carly." Max explains

"I know you love her." Jason says looking into his eyes.

" I...I guess I do." Max admits

"It's okay to have feelings for her Max. Carly really likes you, and maybe if you told her, you'd have a shot with her." Jason says picking at his food.

" Yeah maybe." Max says more to himself then to Jason.

"Why don't we head back." Max says and Jason instantly gets up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly held Sam's clammy hand with tears in her eyes, hoping she'll wake up soon.

"Sam please wake up." Carly begs whipping her tears away

"She wouldn't even be in here if it wasn't for that bastard." Carly turns her head to see Lauren with fire in her eyes.

"Lauren you're way out of line. It was NOT Jason's fault!" Carly whispers angrily

"Oh yes it is. If he wasn't lying to himself that he slept with that bitch and then felt guilty about it and tried to find Sam none of this would have ever happened!" Lauren said loudly causing Carly to get up and hold her ground to Lauren.

" I know you don't know Jason or else you would shut up right this second but do you even know Sam at all? Do you even know why Sam left? Sam left because her mother fucking black mailed Jason. If he didn't stay away from Sam, he would get arrested for man's slaughter. He killed the man that shot then kidnapped Sam! His love for Sam was held against him because Sam's mother knew the lengths he would go to, to protect her! She left because her mother is a controlling bitch! If you knew Sam at all you would know that she left because she thought she was her mother's puppet, not because she thought Jason didn't love her." Carly said to her angrily because this Lauren chick had a lot of nerve.

"Yeah I do know Sam, and I know about you too. You hate Sam. You treated her like shit. You blamed her for every bad thing that ever happened to you. You paid her to leave town! Also after I met you I did a little research. Not only did you shoot your step father in open court you actually were in a mental hospital! You're a fucking nut case, and everything you say is complete crap in my mind!" Lauren said and Carly started to form tears in her eyes. Before she could punch Lauren in the face Max grabbed Lauren by the arm.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are! You don't talk to Carly like that!" Max said pissed off she would say such thing to someone he cared about.

"I can do whatever the hell I want now let go of me!" Lauren screamed.

"Hey want to lower your voice. Someone you claim to care about is in a hospital bed next to you." Max says seeing Jason slowly walk over to her bed and sit down holding her hand, and stroking her cheek. Everyone stopped fighting and just watched him. He looked like a lost little boy who was dying.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Sam asked

"We're in your sanctuary. The place you made for yourself where you can heal." She explained

"Heal?"

"You fainted. Nothing too serious but mom, you haven't eaten in a couple days, you haven't left your room for weeks and you isolated yourself from the world because of a big misunderstanding. And yelling at dad... your body just shut down.You would have miscarried if it wasn't for dad. You would have just stopped caring about life and you would have killed us."

"I'm so sorry baby." Sam sobbed hugging her again

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. You have a lot of people that are cheering you on to wake up."

"Who?" Sam asked confused. She knew Jason was there and Lauren but who else.

The girl didn't say anything, but she waved her hand and a mirror appeared in her hand. She handed it to her mother, and she looked into it. She saw herself in the hospital bed, she looked awful. Then she saw Jason looking so much worse. He was holding her hand and crying saying such beautiful words to her. Then she saw Max and Carly hugging Jason. Then Carly hold her hand and also say beautiful and encouraging words. She never knew Jason or Carly for that matter felt that strongly about her. Then she saw Lauren on the phone, she put her hand over her mouth to silence her sobbing.Then she saw all og them looking at Jason, who was just staring at her with tears in his eyes. All those people were crying because of her, were upset because of her.

"Is that really happening?" Sam had to ask

The girl nodded sadly

"Unfortunately yes, but don't you get it mom. All those people are upset because you are in pain. Because you are not there with them."

"What's your name baby girl? I know I'm going off track and I get what your saying but I just have to know."

The girl smiled.

"My name is Jamie. Jamie Lila Morgan. You and dad didn't want to name me Lila because my older sister Lila was how you two got together in the first place, you thought it would be dishonoring her." Jamie explained and Sam smiled

"My beautiful Jamie. My second child." Sam cried softly and Jamie smiled again

"That's another thing mom, something I can't tell you but soon you'll get another surprise." Jamie says laughing at the confused look on her mother's face.

Sam nodded even though she was still confused.

"Okay I understand, so how do I get out of here?" Sam asked and Jamie's smile grew bigger.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry but only two people can be here at a time." The nurse says in a bitchy tone eyeing Jason and Max. She probably saw them in the paper or something.

"Lauren why don't we go and get something to eat." Max said softly. After Lauren saw the look on Jason's face when he looked at Sam she knew she mad a horrible mistake. She knew Jason loved Sam and would never slept with this Elizabeth character.

"Kay." She said and they walked out of the room.

" Jase you want me to give you some privacy?" Carly asked

"No it's okay you can stay." Jason whispers not tarring his eyes away from Sam.

Carly walks to the other side of Sam and holds her other hand, as both of them sat in silence.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay baby girl I guess this is it." Sam says hugging Jamie really tight

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon." Jamie whispers puling away from her mother.

"Just remember mom, you are loved. Dad loves you more then anyone and Elizabeth doesn't even compare to you in his heart." Jamie says and Sam nods giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I love you Jamie." Sam says

"I love you too mom." Jamie echoes and Sam felt like she was fading.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam heard her heart monitor before she even opened her eyes. She felt someone holding both of her hands, and she knew one of them was Jason's. Sam opened her eyes slowly.

"Jason." She said her voice all scratchy and soft.

"Sam." Jason stood up getting closer to her.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." he says his forehead touching her forehead and she smiled.

"I know that now. I love you." Sam says starting to cry a little.

"I love you too, so much." He says also crying.

Sam turns her head and sees a crying Carly still holding her hand.

"Thank you." She whispers to her

"Thank you." Carly says back squeezing her hand tighter.

TBC 

I know its kind of lame having Sam and Jason's daughter named after me but I seriously couldn't think of anything else to name her I'm not good with comming up with people's names  



	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks u guys for the great feedback its very helpful and its nice everyone likes my story much love to you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jason just stared into each other's eyes for what seem like forever just taking in all that's happened. Carly, who's been silent through the whole thing got up causing them both to look at her.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'm glad your alright Sam." she said sincerely causing Sam to smile with happiness.

"Thank you Carly, and thank you." Sam whispered

"For what?" Carly asked confused

"For a lot of things, one for not hating me, and for taking care of Jason." She said

"Hey, I never really hated you, I was just...jealous I guess." she mumbled

"I guess that makes two of us." Sam smiles

"Well, I better go I'm going to tell Lauren and Max you're alright. Maybe after you get out of the hospital we can hang out." Carly says hopeful

"I'd like that."

Carly smiles at her two friends before walking out of the door closing it behind her.

Jason was happy his two best friends are getting along, he always wanted there to be peace between them and at first he thought it was impossible, now it just seems so natural to them both.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asks and Jason looks at her and smiles.

"Nothing important baby, nothing important." Jason whispers.

"Jason, I'm so sorry." Sam cried after a moment of silence.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never let you get shot, I should have never let your mother come between us, I should have never broken up with you,I should have never avoided you, I should never,ever let you go that night, and I should never done the one thing everyone else in your life has done, thrown you away or make you feel less the worthy when you are worth a lot more then I ever gave you." Jason whispers tears streaming down his face. Sam picks up her fragile hand and wipes them away.

"Jason, I know after I got shot you blamed yourself for it, and I know you were just protecting me when you broke up with me and I never expected less of you. You wanted to leave after you lost your memory and you thought I was in danger but you stayed because you wanted to remember what we were. I thanked God everyday that you stayed because so much good has happened since then." Sam smiles thinking of Jamie

"How is this good Sam, you in the hospital because of me, again!" Jason says upset but Sam smiles and grabs his hand.

"Because I wouldn't be pregnant, if all this bad didn't happen." She whispers placing both their hands on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Jason asks tearfully

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked down to the cafeteria and looked around for Max and Lauren. When she spotted him she saw Max laughing at something Lauren said. Jealousy ran through her as she walked over to them.

Max's eyes just feel on her when he spotted her, she looked pissed.

"Hey you guys." Carly said as she sat on Max's lap, causing Max's eyes to widen with happiness.

"Hey how's Sam?" Lauren asks almost laughing at the look on Max's face.

"She just woke up, but I left Jason and Sam alone they looked like they really needed to talk." she said

"Um Carly you know there's a chair right there." Lauren says pointing ou the chair right next to Max.

"Yeah I know, you don't mind do you Max?" She turns to him and he just shakes his head no.

"Goodie." She smiles and the just sit there in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah I am." She says and her smile fades when she sees the sadness in his eyes.

"I thought...I thought you'd be happy." She whispers and his head shot up

"No I'm so happy, but I could have caused you to miscarry, The doctor told me you haven't been eating in a couple days. Sam if that happened I don't know what I would do!"

" When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, but I was angry because I thought you were with Liz, so I went into deep depression barley even remembering I was pregnant."

"Sam, I never was..." Jason started to say

"Yeah I know. She told me." Sam finishes

"Who told you?" Jason asks

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She says smiling

"Why don't you try me?" He asks smirking

"Well..."Sam was about to tell Jason when a doctor came in, make Jason grin at the relief look on her face.

XXXXX

When the doctor left, Jason looked at Sam still grinning "Okay Little missy spill it!" He orders playfully.

"I don't see why I have to tell you." She says giggling at the face her Jason was making

"Alright, I'll leave it alone for now but when we get home you better tell me." He says smiling but Sam's smile fell.

" Home." She whispered like it was a new word for her.

"Yeah, you're going to come home right?" He asks hopeful

"Jason, I don't know if I can face being home right now. Now that I found I'm pregnant I don't want to have to deal with Alexis...and Ric." She spats at Ric's name like it's poison

" What's wrong?" He asks concerned. If Ric did anything to his Sam he'd be a dead man.

"It's nothing really." She says hoping he'll change the subject but he didn't

"No he obviously did something to upset you."

" He's was just so obvious!" She blurts out.

"About...?"

"I would always catch him staring at me, when I was mad at you he told me I should have an affair, he kept pushing you out of my mind and him into it. At first I just thought I was being paranoid so I tested my theory, and I was right he was pinning over me and it disgusted me." Sam says angrily and she looks at Jason who looks like he's going to shoot someone

"I'm going to kill him." He says angrily

"No Jason you can't, not because I actually give a damn about him because I don't but think about my sisters. Molly needs him." Sam says trying to reason with him and he calms down a little bit.

"Okay I wont kill him...for you." He says smirking and Sam's eyes sparkle. Jamie's face appears in her mind causing her smile to brighten.

"Alright you're holding out on me if you don't tell me I'm going to have to do some drastic measures." he says in a barley serious tone.

"Like what?" Sam asks not believing a word he's saying.

"I'll...I wont kiss you." He says and laughs when her eyes widen

"That's not fair! Will you at least kiss out daughter." She says pointing to her stomach

"How do you know it will be a girl?"

"Just a feeling." Sam answers mysteriously and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said smiling at the pissed off look on Jason's face.

Carly, Lauren, and Max came in with balloons, food, and a big teddy in their hands.

"Sorry, but I was getting really grossed out with Carly's Public Displays of Affection." Lauren says rolling her eyes when Max's face turned red, and Sam and Jason laugh.

"Aw, how's my Maxie?" Sam asks holding her arms out wanting him to give her a hug. He smiles and hugs her tight.

"Better then ever." He says and kisses her on the cheek.

"Watch out Max you wouldn't want the father of my child to kill you, who else would be her fan Unkie Max." She says and everyone but Jason's eyes went wide

"Baby! You're pregnant!" Lauren says squealing and giving her best friend a hug

"Oh my God Sam congratulations!" Carly says also giving her a big hug.

"Thanks guys." Sam smiles and Carly gives Jason a hug

"I'm so happy for you guys. Oh my God we only have like 7 more mouths to get everything ready, this is going to be tough but me and Max are going to help as much as possible without being a pain in the ass." Carly rambles

"You be a pain in the ass, never." Jason says sarcastically causing everyone to laugh

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." She says and Sam and Jason lock eyes they both knew everything was going to be okay. They had their best friends to help them out, but what happens when they go back to Port Charles?

TBC let me know what you think

Jamie


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

Thanks u guys for the great feedback its very helpful and its nice everyone likes my story much love to you guys.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
IMGhttp/i83. Two days later Sam got out of the hospital. Jason has been by her side ever since making sure she was comfortable and eating right, Sam didn't mind at all she was so happy to have Jason by her side again.

"So have you thought about going back home?" Jason hesitatingly asked he wanted to bring her home with him.

"Actually I have." Sam says softly sitting up from her bed that she was lying on.

"And?" He pressed

" And, I think we should leave in three days." Sam smiles when she sees the happy look on her lovers face.

"Really, are you sure?" He asks her as his smile faded a little. Even though he wanted to take her home with him, he wanted to make sure that's what Ushe/U wanted.

"Yes I'm sure, even though I'm dreading facing Alexis, Ric, and everyone else I know I have Carly, Max, maybe Emily and Sonny, and I know I have you there with me." Sam says softly rubbing her hands on her flat stomach.

Jason smiles, even after everything she went through in that town she still was willing to go back.

"You're amazing." Jason whispers kissing her softly.

"Your not too bad yourself." Sam whispered closing her eyes, thinking how perfect everything was, but there was still one thing on her mind. What would happen when they got back?  
XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day when Sam was taking a nap, Jason went into the living room and saw Carly sitting close to Max and watching TV.

"Hey." Carly smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hey, so what're you guys doing?" He asked sitting in the chair next to the love seat.

"Watching a movie." Carly said smiling and looking at Max who looked really into the comedy flick.

"I can see Max is really enjoying it." Jason joked which snapped him out of his trance

"Oh yeah.. I just love Adam Sandler movies." Max admits

"Oh well then me and you will have to watch some when we get back home I have tons of his movies." Carly flirted which was noticed by Jason and Max making their eyes go a little bigger.

"Um sure." Max said. Who was he to pass up the chance to hang out with Carly?

Jason laughed. Carly defiantly was attracted to Max and she was trying to get him to make a move.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked and her smile told him she knew exactly was he was thinking.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jason said chuckling still shaking his head a little.

"Um where's Lauren?" Jason asked noticing the brunette was missing

"She went to the bar." Max said without thinking about it and Jason could see the jealously in her body language when Max told him where Lauren is. Boy, Carly was acting really obsessive towards Max, which is ironic because Max is also obsessive towards her.

"Oh well, I'm going to go for a walk for a minute I want to get something nice for Sam when she wakes up." Jason says getting up

"Have fun you love birds." Jason jokes and laughs at them as he walks out the door.

Max just looks at Carly. She looks so beautiful, with her thick blonde hair just flowing from her shoulders, her sparkling brown eyes that just make him melt, her full, kissable lips he just wanted to touch so badly.

"Max, stop staring and kiss me." Carly whispers before she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft at first but was quickly deepened and became more eager. Max climbed on top of Carly and started to unbutton her shirt, as she did the same to his. Then Max broke the kiss and looked at her, her eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

"Are you sure?" He asks not wanting to do anything she didn't want to do

"Oh yeah." She says before crushing her lips in his once again, and after that moment all thoughts were gone, all there was, was each other.

The cloths were flying everywhere as they became one. The burning passion filling the room as they screamed each other's names.

Almost an hour later,after a final thrust Max rolled off of Carly, both breathing heavily and sweat all over their bodies.

"Do you regret what happened?" Max finally asked after a minute of silence, looking at the beauty lying next to him.

"No." She said softly without hesitation then sitting up to get a better look at him.

"Why would I? I was practically throwing myself at you." She points out and Max doesn't say anything else but he wraps his arms around her and she rest her head on his chest.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Sam woke up and noticed everything was really quiet. Usually there was at least someone talking or watching TV in the living room. She got up from bed and walked into the living room, and sees Carly and Max wrapped up in a thin blanket and their cloths everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Sam says loudly causing both of the lovers to open their eyes and cover themselves more.

"Carly, Max I'm so sorry!" She says covering her eyes

"No, Sam it's okay things just got a little intense." Carly laughs

'I can see that." Sam mumbles

"I'm just going to go back in my room, and let you guys get dressed or something." She says embarrassed, running into her room.

"Well that couldn't have been more embarrassing." Max says starting to put his shirt back on.

"Of course it could have." Carly grins

"How?"

"There could have not been a blanket." Carly smirks and kisses Max again before they both got dressed.

After they were both fully clothed, Max knocked on Sam's door.

"Come in." He heard and he opened the door softly to see a smirking Sam lying on her bed.

"So, have fun?" She jokes making Max laugh before sitting on the bed with her.

"You could say that." He says

"I'm really happy for you make, you deserve to be happy." Sam says sincerely

'Thanks, you have no idea how surprised I was when she kissed me." He says admits smiling at the thought

"I'll bet, but what single woman could resist you, you're the prince among men, sorry toots, but Jason's the king in my book." Sam says

"Well thank you Miss M, or should I say Mrs. M." Max says

"Hey I'm not married yet, and it's just Sam to you." Sam says

"You'll be married before the year is over." Max says and Sam laughs

"Yeah you're probably right." Sam admits laughing

"See I'm not only looks I got brains too." Max jokes and Sam giggles

"Oh yeah."

"So tell me what I missed when I was in the hospital, Lauren told me Carly was jealous and sat on your lap." Sam said but before he could say anything they both stop to see Carly smiling at the site.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asks sitting on the bed too. Good thing it was a really big bed

"Me and Max were just joking around." Sam smiles

"Without me? I'm hurt." Carly makes a fake hurt look, putting her hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again." Max says in the tone he would use on Morgan causing Sam to giggle again.

"I'll get you for that later." Carly says half serious.

"I'm sure you will." Sam mumbles causing both of them to smirk at her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For about an hour Max, Sam, and Carly were just talking on Sam's bed, but after a while Sam was starting to get a little nervous since Jason hasn't been back yet, and it was starting to get dark.

"Guys I think I should call him, it's been two hours." Sam says with fear in her voice

"Yeah I think you're right." Carly says handing her friend her cell phone.

Sam quickly dials and it answers after two rings.

"Look outside." Jason says before hanging up.

Sam closing the phone before rushing out of bed and running outside.

As soon as she opens the door she was in awe. It was a beautiful. Jason set up a candle lit dinner table. There was roses all around the front yard and she saw the love of her life standing there in a tux, with a huge smile on his face.

"Jason." Sam said tear eyed, before running into his open arms. He picked her up and held her tight.

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"So are you." He whispered in her hair before kissing the top of her head. Then he let her out of his embrace.

"So what's all this for?" She asked

"Since when do I need a reason." He says grabbing her hand and leading her to the small table, and helping her into her seat.

"You don't need a reason but this is so unexpected." She smiles

"I would have put on something other then my PJ's." She laughed

"You could make a garbage bag look good." He says

"Thank you." She says taking in the memory. The table, the candles, Jason, what could be better?

"I got your favorite." Jason says before lifting up the lid over the plates to reveal Chinese food.

Sam laughed "I haven't had Chinese food since..." Sam trailed off not wanting to say anything to upset them both.

"Since I was being a jerk and letting you go?" He finishes for her softly

"I didn't mean to mention it." Sam mumbles

"It's okay Sam , lets just enjoy the moment." He says and she nods before taking a bite out of her squid.

"Remember when I tried to get you to eat this?" She asks softly laughing at the memory and he laughed too.

"Yeah, and I'll never try squid again. How can you eat that?" He asked

"It's good." She shrugged before putting it in her mouth

All of a sudden they both heard a familiar song being played. They both looked around and say a grinning Carly and Max.

"What would we do without them?" Sam asked shaking her head at her friends

" No clue." Jason mumbles before getting up and standing in front of her sticking out his

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly and she takes his hands before getting up, pressing her body on his swaying to the soft lullaby of the song.

IBaby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard sometimes to take  
But Ill tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no./I

"Did you ever notice how whenever we dance to music it's always this song we're dancing to?" Sam whispers

"Yeah I was just thinking that." He whispers back

"I guess that makes this our song." Sam laughs softly

IIs it all a market war in this economy  
Filling up headlines with our fantasies  
System fails hard & we fall apart sometimes  
But then you pull me back with your quiet smile/I

"After you were shot the song would play on the radio and I would always stop and listen to it because it reminded me so much of you." He says and she smiles with tears in her eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder.

IBaby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard sometimes to take  
But Ill tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no./I

Just as the song ended Jason leaned in and kissed Sam. The kiss was so light but held so much meaning. Their love can and will survive anything that held in Port Charles.

TBC

(will update again soon)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

I know I said I was going to update soon but things have been kind of hectic and I'm sorry for the wait anyway I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. 

(on 

Rocker87 and iluvjohnnypacar17 the name of the song is "Just you and me" by Rie Sinclair and you can hear it here purevolume™ Rie Sinclair 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sam stood outside the Port Charles airport holding her stomach protectively. She was starting to have second thoughts about coming back here. How could she face everyone she left behind? She looks at Max, Carly, and Jason and she knows that she can do this with them by her side. They all smile at her encouragingly before they walk to the car Jason had sent over. 

Jason opened the door for her and she just slid in without saying a word. 

"Sam everything's going to be okay." Jason said softly. 

"Yeah Sam, Jason, Max, and I will be with you every step of the way." Carly says and Sam smiles in thanks. 

"That's right Miss M." Max says and Sam turns to him and smirks 

"It's just Sam to you. After all, you are one of my best friends." 

" Fine _Sam,_ then as your best friend you need to believe me when I tell you you're alone." Max says putting his hands on her shoulder. 

"Promise?" She whisperers looking at her two best friends, and the love of her life. 

"Promise." Carly and Max say together and Jason kisses the top of her head before whispering "I promise" in her hair. 

Sam smiles before grabbing his hand. 

"Okay lets go see your boys." Sam says looking at Carly who was beaming at them mention of her children. 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

When all four of them reached Sonny's house. Milo looked like he was happy to see all of them. 

"Hey, you guys are back!" He said happily giving his brother a hug. 

"Hey what are we chopped liver?" Carly said in a fake hurt manner pointing to herself and Sam and Jason. 

"Nope, how could I ever think that." he said before hugging both of the girls. 

"You better not be hugging them longer then you have to, or you'll deal with us." Jason said pointing to both himself and Max and Milo's eyes go wide, and he looks at his brother. 

"You and Carly?" he asks and Max grins at Carly before nodding. 

" I KNEW IT!" He says "I'm happy for you guys." He said to them both before looking at Sam 

"So what happened with you two." He asked with a smile 

"You're going to be an uncle Milo. I'm pregnant!" She said and Milo's smile got bigger 

"Congratulations, you two." He said hugging Sam again and shaking hands with Jason. 

"Thanks Milo but we're going to go and see the boys we'll see you later." Jason said grabbing Sam's hand before walking into Sonny's family room where he spends most of his time. When they walked in the first thing they noticed was toys everywhere. Then they heard a lot of laughter and before they knew it Sonny, Michael, and Morgan were running down the stairs wearing masks over their faces and holding plastic guns. 

"I got you daddy!" Morgan whined and Michael laughed before both of the little boys dropped their guns and looked at the four that just entered the room. 

"Mommy!" Both boys screamed before running into Carly's arms 

"Oh my boys. I missed you!" She said hugging them tight. When they released they ran into Jason's arms. 

"Uncle Jason, where have you been!" They said looking at him curious and Sam bent down to their level. 

"Sorry you guys that's my fault. I left town for a little bit to get away from home and I didn't tell Uncle Jason and he was just looking for me." Sam explained fudging the truth a little but they didn't need to hear the whole story. 

"Oh but you're staying for good this time right?" Michael asked. He didn't like Sam when she was with his dad, and he didn't like the fact she was hurting her mom but when he saw how happy she made his uncle Jason he knew she wasn't bad. And she helped him when he got back from being kidnapped. She was fun too, she could play a mean game of halo on game cube. 

Sam smiled. "Yeah buddy I'm hear to stay." and hugged him tight. 

" Sam!" Morgan squealed before he hugged her tight too. 

Then she looked a Sonny who was smiling at the site in front of him. 

"It's good to have you guys back." He said hugging Sam, Carly and Jason, and he shook Max's hand. 

"Well how about I leave you guys to spend time with the boys and I'll go and take a walk." He said before closing the door leaving them alone. 

Sonny looked at Milo and nodding and walking out of the house. When the door closed he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, and re read it there were two pages one fro Sonny, and one for Emily. 

_Dear Sonny,_

_ First off I wanted to thank you for being there for me while I was in town. You have been a great friend to me and I probably wont meet another guy like you._

_ When we first got together both of us knew it wouldn't last, and because you were the first man to treat me good I convinced myself I was in love with you when it was really just lust. And because of that lust we conceived a daughter. I miss her everyday of my life and I know you think about her too. I guess a part of me will forever be grateful to you Sonny, because of our daughter I changed. I no longer hid myself to the world. I felt safe and I wanted more then anything to bring our daughter into the world, even though fate snatched her away. And because of you I met the real Jason Morgan. The man that hid himself from others just like I did. Because of you Sonny I now know what really love is._

_ I just wanted to tell you goodbye. You are a great friend and maybe one day I'll come back to Port Charles and we can catch up. Take care of Jason, Carly,Emily, and the boys. And be nice to Max! All of them are great, and they need you just as much as you need them._

_ Love your friend,_

_ Sam _

He read the letter every chance he got. It brought so much insight to him with just those small words. He didn't read the letter she wrote for Emily but he knew she wouldn't of mentioned them being together or how that was the reason Jason took over the mob, and that's the reason she was shot. Sam was a better person then that. He didn't treat her the way she deserved and he feels guilty about it everyday, and yet she was thanking him. He never knew, until he got that letter from Carly how great of a person she was. Carly didn't either, when she brought the letter by she was crying for Sam's departure. He folds the letter and puts it back into his pocket. He's going to walk over to Emily's house and tell her Sam and Jason where back. Even though they aren't together anymore he was still going to look out for her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Mom can we all go to the park?" Michael asks 

"Sure, get your coat." She said smiling and Michael and Morgan ran upstairs to get their coats. and Sam sat down on the couch. 

"Are you okay?" Jason asked concerned putting his hand on her stomach. 

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." Sam says and Max comes in with a glass of water. 

"Thanks Max." She says sipping the water and the boys come rushing down laughing, but stop when they see the concerned look on everyone's face. 

"Sam what's wrong?" Morgan asks wrapping his arms around her neck. 

"Nothing sweetie I'm just a little tired." She says smiling at him 

"Why?" He asked 

"Because, I'm going to have a baby and carrying a baby is very tiring." she said and smiles when both they boy's faces light up. 

"Your having a baby?" Michael says and the boys hop up and down for joy before hugging Sam and Jason for their dear lives. 

"We're going to be cousins?" Michael asks and Jason nods 

"Wow that's so great!" He says 

"You want me to get you an apple?" Morgan asks putting his thumb in his mouth and Sam laughs. 

"No thank you, you know what I really want to do?" She says putting his small body on her lap. 

"No." 

"I want to take two great kids to the park." She whispers in his ear and he smiles happily before grabbing Carly's hand and they all walk out the door laughing at the boys' enthusiasm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sonny knocked on the Quartermain house hold and waited. Alice answered about a second later with a smile. 

"Hello Mr. Corinthous, what can I do for you?" She asks letting him in the door. 

"I'm I have to say something to Emily, I'll only be a second." He says smiling his dimples showing. He's always liked Alice she was funny. 

"Sure I'll be right back." She says getting Emily. 

When Emily appears she's laughing at something Alice said but stops when she sees Sonny. They haven't talked since they broken up. 

"Hey Sonny, are you okay?" She asks 

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you Sam and Jason are back in town." He says and her eyes gleam with happiness. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah They're at my house. You can stop by later or go to the Pent House when you get the chance." 

"I think I'll stop by the Pent House. I was on my way to the hospital." She says 

"Need a ride?" He asks 

"No thanks I like to walk. It's so beautiful here in the Fall." She says getting her coat. As they both walk out the door in an awkward silence. They reach Sonny's car and Emily speaks up. 

"Hey Sonny?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for telling me about Jason and Sam." She smiles at him and it warms his heart. 

"Anytime." He says before getting into his car and driving back home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"HIGHER SAM HIGHER!" Morgan screams on the swings as Sam pushes it higher. 

"Okay buddy." Sam laughs and pushes a little higher. 

"Having fun?" Jason asked Sam as she continued to push Morgan. 

"Oh yeah, I can't wait till we do this with our child." She whispers and he kisses her head. They both snap out of their happiness when they hear. 

"Mommy! Daddy Ric, look it's Sam!" And Carly, Max, Jason, and Sam all look to see the shocked faces of her family. 

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Having fun?" Jason asked Sam as she continued to push Morgan. 

"Oh yeah, I can't wait till we do this with our child." She whispers and he kisses her head. They both snap out of their happiness when they hear. 

"Mommy! Daddy Ric, look it's Sam!" And Carly, Max, Jason, and Sam all look to see the shocked faces of her family. 

Sam stood still for a minute looking at Alexis, Ric, and Kristina's faces. They look surprised and happy. 

"Sam!" Kristina squealed before running into a tight embrace which Sam hugged back. She missed her so much. 

"Hey there pretty girl. How have you been?" Sam asked clearing her voice and squatting down to her size. 

"I've been fine. Where have you been?" she asked and Sam looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. 

"Kristina that's my fault Sam wasn't here." Jason said also getting to the little girl's size. 

"Why?" She asked and Jason looks at the angered eyes of Alexis and Ric. 

"Because I was a dumb-dumb for not telling the truth to your sister." Jason said grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze, and Kristina nods. 

"Oh. Well you told her you love her right?" 

"Yeah he did baby girl, and I love him too, very much so." Sam whispers and Alexis jumps in 

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second? Kristina go and play with Michael and Morgan." She ordered and the little girl ran to see her brothers. 

"I'm sorry Jason but this is a family matter." She says rudely to him and Sam's eyes cloud with anger 

"Well he's family so either you say what you want to say or get the hell out of here!" And Carly and Max come to see what's going on. 

"Sam, sweetie Jason is dangerous how can you disobey me and be standing here with him after all he's done to you?" 

"Because I love him! I never stopped, and I never will, and we are going to be a family whether you or Ric are in the picture or not, because if you want me to choose between you and Jason...you're not going to like the answer." Sam screams at her, and Carly puts her head down in shame, remembering when those words were spoken to her, and she tried to get Sam to leave town. Max puts his arms around her and Carly sees Sam looks at her and smiles telling her she forgave her. 

"Sam, he's crazy he destroyed his own apartment the day you left!" Ric finally speaks. He was angry. Happy that she was back and beautiful as ever but pissed she was there with Jason! Jason! He always go everything...but not this time! 

Sam looks at Jason questionably her eyes filled with concern and sadness. 

"You did?" She whispered to him and he nodded his head in shame. 

"It was after I read your letter, It sunk into me that you were really gone...and I snapped." Jason whispered and tears form in his eyes at the memory. Sam felt terrible and she hugged him tight. 

"I'm so sorry I did that to you." She says sadly and then looks at her "family" with fire in her eyes. 

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! JASON, CARLY, MAX, SONNY, AND THE BOYS ARE MY FAMILY AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT... remember mom you gave up that right when you agreed to let me go and you have no idea how grateful I am that you did. I would have killed myself if I was raised by you." Sam says and grabs Jason's hand and she whispers "I'll be back later,please don't tell them." to Carly and they both walk away. Carly smirks at the shocked looks at on both their faces. 

"You better leave her alone." She warns 

"Or what Carly? You don't even like Sam!" Ric says to her 

"That's where you're wrong RIC. Sam is one of my best friends I feel awful about what I did to her but we came to an understanding and now we're closer then ever and because of her I got close to a man I really care about." She says then turns to Ric again 

"And I know all about you Ric so you better stay away from my family! Boys lets go we're going home!" Carly says and smiles at Kristina before they all walk away leaving the Lancing Family alone. 

"Can you believe she's really back?" Alexis asks her husband. 

"No." Ric lies he knew she would come back sooner or later but he was still pissed she was back with Jason. He had to do something about this. He had to prove to Sam that she wanted him too, even if he had to play a little dirty. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jason and Sam slowly walk back to Sonny's house. 

"Are you okay baby?" Jason asks softly wrapping his arms around her small frame. 

"Yeah, it's just...I could have lived without seeing them ever again, Jason I get so angry I want to kill Alexis for playing on your guilt and I want to kill Ric for looking at me like I'm his!" Sam fumes and Jason feels her anger. 

"Sam, you need to calm down,it's not good for the baby." He says softly putting his hands on her stomach and Sam smiles weakly. 

"I know I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, you have every right to be upset, I'm upset too,I want to kill them for hurting you but they are your family so I wont do anything." he says trying to make her smile which he succeeds and he hugs her lightly. 

"Why don't we go inside and talk to Sonny for a little. I missed him, and I know you did too." Sam said as they reached Sonny's front gate. Jason nodded and they walked in hand in hand. 

"Hey you guys." Sonny said softly happy to see both of their faces. He missed them more then they'll ever know. 

"Hey Sonny, it's good to see you." Sam says and gives him a light and soft hug. 

"You too." He whispers and releases her and looks at Jason, and hugs him too. 

"Good to see you buddy." Sonny said and Jason nodded. 

"So how are you guys?" Sonny said trying to start conversation. 

"Pregnant." Sam says happily and Sonny's face just lights up. 

"Really?" He says 

"Yup a little over a mouth." Sam says happily 

"Congratulations you two, you both will be great parents." He says sincerely 

"Thanks." Jason says and they all hear the boy's laughter as the doors open. 

"Hey dad you should have seen it. Uncle Jason looked like he was going to kill Ric!" Michael said and Morgan giggles. 

"Almost glad I missed that fallout." Sonny says smirking at Jason. 

"It was cool!" Morgan says and Max smiles at the boy. 

"Hey why don't you guys go upstairs and let us catch up?" Max says to them and they agree and go upstairs to play video games. 

"So what happened?" Sonny asks them grinning a little 

"Mrs. Bitch Alexis and sleaze Ric showed up at the park with Kristina and they were practically yelling at Sam for being two feet from Jason! I warned them if they didn't leave you guys alone they'd have to deal with me!" Carly says still angry 

"Thanks Carly." Sam says giving her a hug 

"For you... anytime." Carly says winking at her and Sonny is surprised 

"Since when did you guys become friends?" He asks 

"Since I got her letter." Carly says and Sam smiles at her. 

"Not surprised." He said taking out his letter from his pocket. 

"I read mine whenever I can" Sonny whispers and it warms Sam's heart. 

"Thanks Sonny, you're a great friend." 

"Sorry but why didn't I get a letter?" Max asks in a mocking hurt tone. 

"Oh I'm sorry Max, you know I love you." She says running to hug her best friend causing the room to laugh. 

"Thanks I love you too." He says and Carly smirks at him which Sonny catches. 

"Alright since when did you two happen?" Sonny asks them and Max's eyes go wide and Jason couldn't stop laughing. 

"Oh you should have seen it, Carly was throwing herself at him, and she was like a jealous school girl who had a crush." Jason said and Sonny shook his head when Carly and Max turned three shades of red. 

"It WAS pretty funny." Sam says laughing with the two. 

"Gee thanks you guys." Carly says sarcastically 

"Boss you're not mad...are you?" Max asks 

"Nah, but if you hurt her I will be." Sonny says seriously and Max shakes his head no scared. 

Just them the door opens and Ric comes in with flowers in his hands with a smile on his face. 

TBC. 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Boss you're not mad...are you?" Max asks 

"Nah, but if you hurt her I will be." Sonny says seriously and Max shakes his head no scared. 

Just them the door opens and Ric comes in with flowers in his hands with a smile on his face. 

Sam, Jason,Carly, Max, and Sonny just stood there in shock at the site in front of them. Ric...with flowers! Since everyone knew not to take him very lightly they figured he was up to something. 

"What the hell?" Carly says stepping closer to him with fire in her eyes. She loath's Ric, with every reason to. Not only did he kidnap her pregnant, but chained her to the wall! 

"Well I figure Sam and Jason would be here so I thought I'd stop by and say it's good to have them back in town." Ric says his smile never leaving his face. "Just play it cool." He told himself if he acts nice maybe just maybe she'll agree to talk to him alone, then he'd prove to her they're perfect for each other. 

"Why, you hate Jason, and you're not a big fan of Sam either!" Sonny steps in and sees Sam and Jason look at Ric like they are about to kill him, and Jason's hold on Sam tightens when Ric looks at her. 

"I may not like Jason a lot but he is the love of my wife's daughter's life so I can be civil." 

"Yeah right." Jason mutters angrily and Sam looks at him and smirks. She gets out of Jason's grip and walks over to him and takes the flowers nicely. 

"Well whatever your reason for being here is, thank you for the flowers, it was very thoughtful." She says and he nods happy inside. 

"Your very welcome." He says and pulls her into a hug to Sam's surprise her whole body tensed, and Jason started to walk towards him but Sonny and Carly stopped him. 

"Welcome home." Ric whispered as he let go and she nodded before Ric walked out of the GreyStone household. 

Sam let out a breath, and ran to her bag to get some spare cloths. Finding a perfect pair of jeans and a tank top she ran upstairs to take a shower and change. 

Jason's eyes never lost their anger. 

"He wants her." He said angrily to Sonny who nodded sadly 

"I know and we're going to do everything we can to make sure that sick bastard never lays a hand on Sam." He says and Carly and Max nods 

"Whatever it takes, to protect her." Max said. He loves Sam as a best friend and anyone that hurts her will have to go through him! 

"Thanks Max." Jason says trying to calm down. 

About twenty minutes later Sam comes down stairs drying her hair with a towel, she walks over to Jason and kisses him passionately. 

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I know his plan and it wont be much to take him down." Sam says wrapping her arms around him and he hugs her tight. 

"It's okay." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. Just then he thinks of something. 

"We should go to GH and set up an appointment." and she nods 

"I'll see you guys later and tell you about my plan, I'm going to need you guys helping." She says as she hugs them one by one. 

"No problem Sam, whatever you need we'll be there!" Carly says hugging her tight 

"Ditto." Max says 

"You always got me." Sonny says nodding 

"Thanks." She says and her and Jason walk out hand in hand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ric watched as Sam and Jason walked out of Sonny's house. Tonight, he'd make his mark on the woman that haunts his mind. He smiles evilly to himself as he walks away whistling a peace song. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Sam and Jason walked into General Hospital they saw a lot of familiar faces. They walked into the front desk and before they could say anything they heard a voice squeal their names. 

"SAM, JASON!" they turned around to be face to face with Monica and Emily. 

"Your back!" Monica said hugging them both tightly. 

"Hi Monica." Sam said softly smiling at Jason's mother. 

"Emily, it's been too long!" Sam said hugging her tightly 

"Oh my God Sam I missed you so much!" She said hugging her back then looking at her brother. 

"Hi Jason." She said softly. The last time they spoke it didn't go over too well. Maybe things could get better now that her and Sonny are just friends. 

"Hey Em." he said hugging her softly and Sam smiled at Emily. 

"So what are you guys doing here?" Monica asks when the two siblings broke apart. 

"Setting up and appointment." Sam smiled excitedly and Jason smiled at her happiness, because it mirrored his own. 

"For what?" The mother asks 

"I'm pregnant!" Sam says and Emily's and Monica's eyes go wide with happiness! 

"PREGNANT! That's so great Sam, congratulations!" Emily said hugging her once more and hugging Jason too. 

"Congratulations to both of you, I'd love to stay and catch up but we better get going we have rounds. It's good to see both of you, everyone missed you." Monica said and they said their quick goodbyes and went on their way. 

After setting up an appointment the doctor said she could see them in about a half an hour and to just wait in the waiting room. The both sat down and waited patently to be called 

"So when do you think we'll be able to know what we're having?" Jason asks softly after a couple of minutes. 

"I already know." Sam said softly 

"Oh yeah and what are we having?" 

"A baby girl." 

" How do you know?" 

"Well...remember when I was in the hospital and you knew I was holding something from you?" she asks deciding to tell him. 

"Yeah." 

"Well I had a dream, and I saw our beautiful little girl. She had your eyes." Sam said tears down her face as she remembered her daughters face. 

"What was her name?" Jason asks softly. He believes her, Sam always knew things without explanation and he truly believed she was having a girl. 

"Jamie Lila Morgan. She said that we didn't name her Lila because we thought it would be dishonoring our first child." Sam said softly 

"That's a beautiful name." Jason says as tears come down his face. He can just picture her. Her thick brown hair, her piercing blue eyes, her shinning smile. 

"I know, it's perfect." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Ms. McCall, we're ready for you." Dr. Kelly Lee said and they both got up. 

"So is everything okay?" Sam said on the cold examination table. 

"Yes everything's fine. Both heart beats are very strong." She said and Jason looked at Sam wide eyes. 

Both heart beats?! 

Just then Sam remembered something. 

_"My beautiful Jamie. My second child." Sam cried softly and Jamie smiled again _

_"That's another thing mom, something I can't tell you but soon you'll get another surprise." Jamie says laughing_

TWINS!!!!!!!!!!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After they left General Hospital, Jason and Sam walked hand in hand through the park to Kelly's. 

"So..." Jason asked softly looking into her eyes lovingly. 

"So." She echoed smiling at him. 

"Did Jamie tell you, we were having twins?" 

She knew Jason believed her when she told him about Jamie. He always believed her when she told him the most surreal things. 

"No, but she told me we were going to get a surprise, and I guess this is it." She said happily placing both their hands on her stomach. 

"I'm so happy." Sam whispers closing her eyes. 

"Me to." Jason said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

As they walked into Kelly's they immediately saw a lot of familiar faces, but what Sam kept looking at was the laughing brunette with her cousin Nicholas. 

Sensing her fear and hesitance Jason hugged her and whispered. 

"Don't worry, I love you." 

Smiling at the love of her life Sam nodded and said "I love you too." 

The both walked over to Georgie. 

"Hey Sam, Jason it's been a while." The teenager said cheerfully 

"Hey, yeah we just got back in town."Jason said. Georgie has always been a nice kid. 

"That's great, so what can I get you?" she asked 

"Um can I have a cheese burger and fries, please." Jason said then looks he looks at Sam. 

"Can I have a chocolate fudge sundae, Oh and a glass of milk, thank you." Sam said smiling at the shocked expression on her lover's face. 

"Um wait, she'll have a turkey sandwich on wheat, fruit salad and a cup of tea to go please." And Georgie nods before walking away. 

"I'm not eating that!" Sam says crossing her arms around her chest. 

"Yes you are, it's good for the babies." Jason says laughing at her angered face. 

"Oh no what's good for the babies, is their mommy not pissed off!" She said standing her ground, she really wants fudge! 

"I'm sorry baby, but can you just eat it tonight. Tomorrow I'll get you that sundae." He says smiling 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." He says and kisses her softly. 

"Jason? Sam?" They break apart to be faced to face with Nicholas and Liz. 

"Nicholas, Liz hey." Sam says softly. 

"Hey, it's good to have you back." Nicholas said giving Sam a hug. 

"Thank you." She says and Nicholas nods to Jason 

"So, how have you guys been?" Liz asks. A part of her will always love Jason. How could she not, he was sweet and loyal, and the most perfect guy...well except what he does for a living. 

"Pregnant." Sam says giving Jason a smile. She loves telling people she's pregnant, she's very proud to be a mother-to-be. 

"Pregnant?!" Both Liz and Nicholas say in shock 

"Does Alexis know?" He asks 

"No, and I'm begging you not to tell her. I just got back and I was in the hospital, and I really don't need that stress right now." Sam says and Jason tightens his hold on her. He still felt so guilty for doing that to her. 

"Why were you in the hospital?" He asks 

"It's a long story, but I fainted and it wasn't good for the babies." She said and looked at Jason giving his hand a tight squeeze. 

"Oh..wait babies?"Liz asks she couldn't believe it not only was Sam pregnant, but babies? "Damn that woman gets it all doesn't she; perfect man, a family, a huge rock, loving friends?" Liz thought to herself 

"Yeah we just found out we're having twins." Jason says softly. He was so happy he had everything he's ever wanted even if he didn't think he deserved it. 

"Wow that's so great, I know you'll be wonderful parents." Liz said politely even though she was a little pissed off. 

"Thank you." Jason said nicely and Sam nodded and smiled. 

"Sam, Jason order up!" Georgie said holding up the large brown paper bag. 

"Well we better get going it was good seeing you guys." Sam said sweetly going over to the teenage girl and paying for the food. 

"Yeah see you soon." Jason said and they both walked out of the diner, not seeing a dark shadow in the bushes looking at then angrily 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they got back to the Pent House they both felt a contentment being there with each other together again. 

"It's good to be back."Sam whispered 

"Yeah. I'm so glad your back, this place isn't home without you." he whispered back wrapping his arms around her waist and placing small kisses on her neck. 

Sam closed her eyes enjoying the softness of his lips. She moaned softly and turned to face him. His eyes were filled with such passion and love. She smashed her lips on his hungrily needing to feel him, needing him to touch her. 

He responded immediately just as hungrily before lifting her up and going to their bedroom. He lied her down on the bed, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and whispers 

"I love you so much." before he kissed her on her lips and they make love. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Nicholas and Liz went their separate ways Liz drove down to Jason's house. She just wanted to talk to him. Not that she was going to try to steal him away from Sam, but she just had to tell Jason she was confused on how she felt for him. 

As she was about to walk into the large building she noticed a figure in the bushes. Afraid, she snuck up behind the figure and noticed it was Ric. He was muttering to himself, and looking on the floor. 

"That bastard! She's mine. She'll always be mine! He can't have her!" And Liz knew he was talking about Sam and Jason. Putting her confused feelings aside she quietly ran into the building and up to Jason's Pent House. 

She knocked loudly on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. When no one answered she tried calling the house, but with no luck. Figuring they were in an intimate moment she sat down on the ground and waited. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

About an hour later Jason rolled off of Sam and smiled. Lust and love filled the room. Turning to her Jason pulled her closer to him. 

"That was great." He said panting but smiling 

"Hell yeah!" She agreed and noticed something was beeping. 

"Your cell phone." she said and he got up and Sam liked checking out Jason's ass. When he felt her looking he turned to her and smirked. 

"You checking me out?" 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she said mockingly 

"Never." he laughed and noticed he had a new voice mail 

"It's Liz." He mouthed and Sam rolled her eyes. 

"Shit!" He said quickly putting on his cloths. 

"What? What is it?" she asks worried 

"Liz said something's outside and she's afraid to leave. She's outside the door!" he said and when both were fully dressed they ran down stairs and opened the door to see Liz in a ball on the floor sleeping. 

"Elizabeth. Wake up!" Jason whispered shaking her a little. 

She woke up and looked around. Then remembered what happened she got up. 

"Jason, Sam you both are in danger!" 

"Elizabeth what happened?" Sam asked 

"I was on my way here, because I wanted to welcome you guys back home when I saw someone in the bushes, I sneaked behind him and saw it was Ric. He was fidgeting and muttering things like ' That bastard! ' and ' She's mine! ' I knew he was talking about you two so I ran up here and knocked.When you didn't answer I sat down because I didn't want him to see me and I guess I just fell asleep." Liz said finishing her story. So she lied about why she was on her way here but he didn't need to know that. 

"Thank you Liz, why don't we get you inside I'll make you some coffee." Sam said leading her into the house 

"Thank you." She said sitting down as she watched Sam get the coffee. She looked at Jason who was pacing back and forth. 

"Jason you need to calm down." Liz said 

"No what I need is to kill that bastard!" He said angrily slaming his hands on the desk making the picture frame jump. 

Sam came in with two cups of coffee and handing one to Liz and one to Jason. 

"Thanks." they both said 

"Welcome. Jason stop pacing your going to make me puke." she said and before she knew it, she rushed upstairs. 

"Yeah you really shouldn't pace." Liz said and Jason walked upstairs and held Sam's hair as she puked. 

"Thanks." she muttered softly and flushed the toilet, and went to brush her teeth. 

"No problem." he whispered back kissing the top of her head. 

They both walked down to see Liz in the same place. 

"Are you okay? I know morning sickness is a bitch." She said and Sam laughed 

"Oh yeah." agreed 

"So what are we going to do?" Liz finally asked. 

"Liz maybe you shouldn't get involved..." Jason started but Sam held up her hands 

"No actually, we could use your help." 

"Really how?" Liz asked 

"Let me just call everyone else. This plan has to work because we only got one shot! And the plan takes action tomorrow!" 

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen?

thanks for the great feedback glad u love my story!   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and smiles when she saw the face of her ex husband. When he turned to look at her she walked towards him.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Ric said pointing to the empty chair next to her asking her to sit. She happily sits down and looks at him.

"Hey. So how are things going?" Liz asked and smirked inside. All she had to do is play it right and Ric would be able to give her the one thing she wants more then anything.

"Pretty good but hopefully it will get better soon." Ric answers truthfully. Life was going pretty well but it would be better if he could get Sam for himself.

"That's good." She said

"Yeah so what about you?"

"Well it'd be better if...you know what never mind it's rude." She says looking down just waiting for him to ask what she was about to say.

"What is it. You can tell me." he assures smiling at her.

"It's just...Sam. I know she's your step daughter but I can't stand her. Me and Jason were finally becoming good friends again then he just leaves to find her." She says angrily

"Well if it makes you feel better I don't like her being with Jason either." Ric laughs and Liz laughs with him.

"I just wish I could do something; something to break them apart!" Anger pouring out of her mouth.

Silence took over them for a minute before Ric replied

"Maybe we can." He says softly and Liz's eyes widen

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we should talk about it here." He says looking around

"Why don't we go back to my place." She says standing up Ric nods and places down a ten dollar bill before they both walked out of the diner.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric and Elizabeth walked to the apartment silently. Neither has said a word since the diner. As Liz opened the door they both walked inside into the dark.

"Sorry if it's a little dirty, I haven't had a chance to clean the house." She said and Ric just nodded. When Liz turned on the light, Ric saw a wooden chair in the middle of the room and on the table was some rope.

"Um what's with the..." Ric started to ask but was silenced by the lamp being thrown at his head knocking him out.

Liz smirked when she saw Sam holding the lamp in her hands.

"You did good." Sam said smiling

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help." Liz smiled and saw Jason come from behind her and he picked Ric up to put him in the chair and Sam closed the door and locked it.

Liz couldn't believe she thought about splitting them up; they are perfect for each other. Sam accepted Jason's life and didn't expect him to change. Not to mention they worked side by side with each other and were starting a family.

"So when can the real fun begin?" Carly said coming out from Cameron's bedroom.

"Soon, he just has to wake up." Sam replied laughing at the appearance of her best friend. Her hair was all messy and her lip stick was all over her face, and since Max just came out of the room looking just as bad; everyone knew what they were doing.

"I hope you didn't just have sex in my son's room." Liz said laughing but seriously hoping they didn't

"Nah, just a simple make out session." Carly laughed too causing the room to laugh.

Sam walked over to Carly and got out a tissue

"You're not going to help if you don't look intimidating." she said wiping her face.

"Thanks."

"Okay he's good." Jason said getting up and looking in Sam's eyes

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked concerned for his children and their mother.

"I'm fine, stop worrying babe." Sam said softly

"Never." He said just as soft and she smiled

Everyone got into their places and shut off all the lights; waiting for Ric to awake.

About ten minutes later they all saw his head moving and some groaning.

"What happened?" He muttered and he looked around confused

"Where am I?" He shouted and that was Carly's signal. She walked slowly by him

"It isn't fun to be held hostage now does it?" She says with anger and poison in her voice

"Carly this isn't funny, let me go! I can have you arrested!" He orders

"No, we need to get some things straight." She says, and Max steps in.

"I'm going to say this nice and clear. NO. ONE. LIKES. YOU! YOU. ARE. JUST. AN. ASS.HOLE. WHO. CAN'T. BE. TRUSTED!

"Oh shut up! You can't talk to me that way!" Ric screams

"OH YEAH? I'M NOT THE ONE TIED TO A CHAIR NOW AM I?" He whispers to him and smirks when Ric is silent and then Sam and Jason appear.

"Sam." Ric whispers "What are you doing?"

"Ric, you're so lucky I love Kristina and Molly, did you know that?" Sam says coldly

"Yeah but why?" he seems confused

"Because if I didn't you would be dead." Jason says pissed off with fire.

"And why's that?" Ric says challenging him. Even though he's not in the best situation he wasn't going to let Jason talk to him like that.

"One for stalking Sam, and you thinking she's your's because she's not!" Jason says getting ready to punch him but Sam stops him.

"You can't. Remember." She says softly putting her hand on his arm

"Okay." He whispers and kisses the top of her head.

"SHE IS MINE!" Ric screams

"NO I'M NOT!" Sam says

"JASON IS THE MAN I LOVE AND YOU DON'T EVEN COMPARE TO HIM. HE IS A BETTER MAN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE! DON'T FUCK WITH ME I MAY BE SMALL BUT I'M PISSED AND PREGNANT!" Sam says not too loud but loud for only the people in the room to hear, and meaning to say she was pregnant

"WHAT!?" Ric shouts

"Yeah you heard her, pregnant!" Liz says stepping in, and Ric's eyes go wide.

"I thought you hated her?" Ric said just. realizing he's been played

"No, I don't." She says softly and smiles at Sam.

"SHE'S MINE DO YOU HEAR ME MINE! I'LL GET HER TO REALIZE IT!" Ric starts screaming hysterically until Jason knocks him out but hitting him in the same place Sam hit him, with the same lamp.

Jason smirks and begins to untie him quickly. After he's undone Carly and Max get out of the house quickly, while Liz calls 911. Then when Jason was done, Sam sat down by booth of them and with his black gloves on he squeezed Ric's hands on Sam's wrists, feeling guilty of the pain he had to give her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the last day Ric was an issue for anyone. Liz told the police that her,Sam, and Jason were hanging out and Ric came in shouting how Sam would be his and started to grab Sam and Jason hit him over the head with a lamp a couple times until he was out cold. They sent him to Rose Lawn and even Alexis didn't seem to mind too much.

Now a mouth later Sam and Jason were on their way to see Dr. Kelly. They walked in and saw a smiling Liz talking with Emily.

"Hey guys." Emily said seeing them

"Hey, I forgot you had an appointment today." Liz says. Ever since she helped them put Ric away, Liz, Sam, and Carly became real close friends;nothing could separate them...okay maybe not nothing.

"Yeah, um is Dr, Kelly in?" Jason asked.

"Yeah just let me page her." Emily said leaving the three alone.

"So you want to go get something to eat after?" Liz asked

"Um sure, Jason has work to do so why wait at home?" Sam laughs and Jason smilesand rolls his eyes happy that Sam was so happy.

"Great I'll call Carly." Liz said and just them Kelly came in.

"Hello, are you ready for your appointment Ms.McCall?" she asked and Sam nodded to her, then waved bye to Liz and Em before they both followed the doctor.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Both heart beats look good." Kelly started to say and looked at the couple

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"YES!" they both said happily and Kelly smiled

"Well congratulations you are having a beautiful daughter...and a handsome son." Kelly said softly and both Sam and Jason had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Dr.Kelly!" Sam said as Jason hugged her tightly whispering how much he loved her. Kelly felt out of place and quietly walked out.

"And people call him emotionless." She whispered to herself before walking away.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sam lied down onto the couch tired. She just got done with puking her brains out and she needed a rest. Her stomach got bigger and she felt huge, but Jason said she looked even more beautiful pregnant, something about a glow. Sam laughed to herself thinking about the day he told her that.

Just then Sam heard the key in the door and saw Jason walk inside smiling holding a brown bag from Kelly's.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" He asked. He's being super overprotective. He watches her every move, make sure she eats healthy, and not to be stressed at all.

"Yeah I'm fine just morning sickness." She mumbled.

"You want some crackers?"

"Nah I'm just tired; want to take a nap?" she asks

"With you? Always." He says and puts the bag down and takes off his jacket and shoes and lies down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"So what do you think we should name our son?" Jason mutters half asleep already

"I was thinking JJ" she says in the same tone

"For what?" he

"For Jason Jr." she says before she fell asleep.

"Sounds perfect." he says before he fell asleep too.

TBC one more to go


	17. END!

I don't own Jason or Sam I WISH i did of course so I can make GH my way but unfortunately I can't. I own a couple of characters in the next few chapters though 

Summery: After Sam over heard Ric and Alexis talking about Jason's deal to stay away from her. She decided to leave Port Charles. She was sick of people thinking they could control her, but before she leaves she visits the love of her life to say goodbye, what will happen? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(4 years later) 

"Mommy Mommy JJ keeps teasing me!" Samantha Ann Morgan heard her daughter Jamie whine from upstairs. Laughing to herself she gets up off the couch and into the family room. 

"JJ what did I tell you about teasing your younger sister?" Sam said in a playful yet firm tone. 

"I'm sorry mom." JJ says looking down sad. 

"It's okay baby, just Jamie loves you very much. Your lucky to have her." Sam said hugging her son. 

"Okay mom, I'm going to go say sorry. JAMIE!!" JJ screamed looking for his twin sister. 

Sam shook her head. She loved her children more then anything. Just then she saw both of her kids walk hand in hand down stairs. They were inseparable. She followed her kids down the stairs 

"Hey you want to watch a movie?" She asked and both their eyes went wide. 

"FINDING NEMO!" they both said at the same time. 

The both loved their Finding Nemo. 

"Okay come on guys, go side on the couch." They both ran to the couch and close to each other. 

She put the DVD in and played the movie immediately. Then Sam heard familiar voices. So she got up and opened the door to be faced to face with Carly, Max,Bella, and Liz. 

Sam smiled at her friends. Max and Carly got married last year and gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Isabella Samantha. It honored Sam that they put her name as Bella's middle name. 

"Hey guys! We were just watching Finding Nemo." She smiled 

"Again! You guys need some new movies. How about Cars?" Carly says and the kids look at her like she's crazy before turning their attention back to the movie. 

"Come on in." Sam said moving out of the way so they could get in. 

"So are you sure you guys will be fine with the kids?" Sam asked and they all nod 

"We'll be fine, don't worry you and Jason have a good time." Liz said giving her a reassuring smile. 

"Thanks you guys." Sam whispers before walking to her kids and squatting to their size. 

"Hey give mommy a kiss, I'm leaving." Sam said and both of them wrapped their tiny arms around their mommy. 

"Are you going to be here to tuck us in?" Jamie asked 

" Probably not baby girl, but you'll have Unkie Max to do that." She said smirking at Max who was laughing at his nick name. 

"Okay." Jamie said sadly, already missing her mommy. 

"I'll be back later, I love you both." Sam said kissing them both on top of their heads before getting up. She waved to everyone before walking out of the house. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sam walked into the dim lighted restaurant, and noticed no one else was there. The room looked gorgeous. Rose pedals surrounded the floors, candles all around. Then she noticed arrows on the wall. She followed them to the roof, where she noticed her husband standing in an all black tux. He looked into her eyes with passion and love that made her weak in the knees. She slowly walked towards him not breaking their eye connection until she stood in front of him. 

" Hi stranger." She said softly and he didn't say anything, but he kissed her passionately 

"Hey beautiful, happy anniversary." He whispered 

"Happy anniversary." She echoed. 

"Hungry?" 

"I am but not for food." She whispered kissing him again 

"There will be plenty of time for that." He whispered and lead her to the small table with two dishes. 

"What will we be eating?" She asked as he helped her into her chair 

"Open the lid up." He said and she did. 

"Steak! You know me too well." Sam beamed 

"That's a good thing." He said 

The started to eat in silence when Jason asked. 

"So how were my angels today?" 

"They were good, JJ kept teasing Jamie but after a while he said he was sorry and they were as happy as ever." She laughed 

" Sounds like our kids." 

"Yeah, they can't wait until we go visit Lauren next week." 

"Oh yeah, is Carly, Max, and Bella coming too?" 

"Nope just us." Sam smiled sipping some wine 

"Perfect." He whispered before he got some wine too. 

After they ate Jason got up and turned on the boom box. 

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked softly sticking his hand out for her 

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

She grabbed it and got up and leaned her head on her shoulder 

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"I have always loved this song." Sam whispered 

"Why?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"It reminds me of how you made me feel loved." She said with tears in her eyes 

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want 

Jason wiped away her tears. " I always thought you were the one that saved me." He said and Sam turned to her confused. 

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

"Why would you say that?" She asked 

"Because before I met you, I had no life. Nothing that made me feel warm inside. When you moved in my heart started to feel that warmth. And when we lost your daughter I knew I couldn't live without you." He said and she smiled 

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful 

" I feel the same. After you broke up with me, I felt like I was dying. My heart was empty and I knew if I couldn't be with you, I had to leave, but if I didn't see you one last night I wouldn't be able to leave." 

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

" You said one night, one last time. Look where it got us?" Jason said laughing a little and Sam laughed too. 

"One night, turned into a eternity." She whispered 

_And she will be loved_

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye 

_The END!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
